UnderRWBY
by Chocolate Chip Rainbow
Summary: Sans was killed, but he didn't go to heaven. He went to someplace else entirely. With large monsters called Grimm everywhere that don't discriminate against who or what they kill. What's a skeleton to do? Oh wait...he's not a skeleton anymore... Don't own Undertale, RWBY, or the cover image.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright! This is my first attempt at an Undertale and RWBY crossover! This idea suddenly just appeared in my head and I haven't been able to get it out. So I figured I would just** _ **get it out.**_ **You know what I mean? Anyway you probably didn't show up just to hear me talk, so without further a doo-doo…**

 **Enjoy!**

Sans felt an overwhelming sense of regret and sadness as he slowly turned to dust.

'At least…I'll see them soon.' He thought to himself with a grin. He closed his eyes as he finally faded away into dust, feeling a small sense of contentment.

LINE BREAK

When Sans opened his eyes he wasn't greeted to the sight of his family like he expected. Instead, he found himself lying on the ground all alone. He lifted himself up off the ground to take in his surroundings and saw that he was in a forest.

Sans stood up, but caught a glimpse of his hand while he did so, and almost jumped in surprise. There was skin and flesh covering what was usually bone. He hurriedly felt over his body and found that there was skin and flesh everywhere. He lifted up his shirt and felt his bare skin on his stomach. He saw a large scar going up and down his body diagonally.

'Heh, a reminder huh?' He thought bitterly to himself. He placed a hand on his cheek and pinched it, it wouldn't be the first time he had a dream like this. He didn't wake up though, so it had to be real.

'I'd better go and find some of the residents of this place.' He mused to himself. He set off with that idea in mind.

After a good half an hour of walking he came across a small village. He increased his pace a bit as he got closer and closer to the village, but was stopped by an arrow stopping landing in front of him.

"That was your warning shot! Now state your business!" A male voice yelled to him. He looked to where the arrow came from and saw a group of men with bows and arrows ready to shoot. Sans grinned and raised his hands up to placating gesture.

"I just want a place to sleep." He said. His eyes widened after he heard the sound of his voice though. He sounded pretty young. Apparently the men thought that too, as they were quick to let him into the village.

"Come young one, it is not safe to be about during this time." One of the females in the village said as he was rushed inside of a hut.

"Why?" He asked ignorantly. This was moving a bit fast.

"There are monsters of darkness that will arrive soon. We have already called for help but they won't get here before the beasts. That's why those men are out there, to hold them off." The woman explained. Sans nodded before asking another question.

"So what are these 'monsters' called?" He asked. He was considered a monster not too long ago. He didn't want to see any more of his kin needlessly slaughtered if he could help it.

"They are called Grimm. They are soul less black monsters that wouldn't hesitate to kill even a child such as you." She said. Sans nodded before blinking. There was that little problem again that he needed to look into.

"Last question, do you have a mirror I could use?" The woman looked confused at the question, but complied with his request. She handed him a small hand mirror and he took a look at his face. He was surprised to say the least. He had pale white skin and white hair that reached the base of his neck. His eyes were teal without pupils and his face was younger than he thought it was.

'I look like I did before I ended up as a skeleton. I think I was 12 years old.' He thought to himself, before looking back at the woman.

"Thanks, uh…" He didn't know her name. She smiled softly and answered his unasked question.

"My name is Rosetta." Sans grinned. This lady seemed alright in his opinion.

"I'm Sans." Before any more words could be spoken loud animalistic roars rang through the small village. Sans walked out of the hut, despite Rosetta's better wishes, to get a better view of the action. He saw the men out there fighting black creatures with masks and various pieces of white armor on them. There was what looked like a giant scorpion, and even large snakes and gorillas. The warriors were keeping them at bay but were hard pressed.

"They're not gonna last much longer…" He said mostly to himself. Before Rosetta could even _try_ to stop him, he had disappeared and went to the aid of the men.

One warrior was about to be impaled by the stinger of the scorpion-like Grimm, but Sans arrived in time to save him by pulling him away from the immediate danger.

The man was flabbergasted at the sudden movement but had no time to dwell on it as Sans began to speak.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Sans grinned.

"D-derrick,"

"Well Derrick, tell the other guys I've got this and that they can fall back."

"What? No, you're only a child, you shouldn't be-"The scorpion took that time to lunge towards the two, ready to kill. Before it got too close however, Sans summoned two Gaster Blasters and incinerated the monster.

" _I've got this._ "He asserted and the man only nodded dumbly as he scurried away. Sans' grin widened when he saw no one else was in danger. He put both of his hands in his pockets as he turned to face the Grimm. He felt the familiar red cloth on the inside of his pocket as he did so.

"Alright," As he said this, his eyes lost all the white in them and turned completely black. Then in his left eye a glowing blue iris formed. "Let's get this over with." He sighed.

LINE BREAK

After 10 minutes the Hunsmen arrived to the village to answer the distress signal that was sent. What they saw was only the villagers celebrating their clean victory. The two Huntsmen walked up to the village elder to speak to him.

"Where is the danger from the signal you sent?" One asked. The elder gave him a sidelong glance before focusing his eyes back to the celebrating people.

"I'm afraid you're a bit late for that, it was already taken care of."

"But what was it?"

"A horde of Grimm appeared, we would have all died, had we not have gotten help." The Huntsman looked down guiltily before asking another question.

"Who helped you?" He asked. The Old man smiled as he answered.

"It was a young boy, no older than 12 years if I had to guess." The Huntsmen both looked surprised at that and rather skeptical.

Rather than voice their skepticism though, they chose to ask the question. "May we see this boy?"

"No," The elder refused with a shake of his head and a chuckle. "We offered to give that boy whatever he wanted and he refused. He told us he was tired, so the least we can do is let him sleep after what he did for us."

"What was his name at least?" The first Huntsman asked.

"His name is Sans."

4 YEARS LATER

It's been four years since Sans first arrived on Remnant. He had grew taller than he ever was before, mostly because he was never given the chance to physically grow.

He had taken the time to learn as much as he could about the world as to not raise suspicion about his origins. He was technically an alien, so he chose to be extra cautious.

His attire hadn't changed much from his usual. He wore a blue fur-lined jacket over a plain white T-shirt, with black shorts going past his knees with a white line going down the side. On his feet he wore white socks and black flip flops. One of the only things that were added was the blue and black headphones he wore on his head and the socks on his feet.

He was currently on a plane that was going to Beacon Academy, the school for Huntsmen and Huntresses. If one were to ask how he arrived there, well it was a pretty funny story.

FLASH BACK

 _Sans had just finished clearing a horde of Grimm. It was relatively easier than it was 4 years ago, but it still left him a bit tired. He yawned as he turned away from the destruction in the forest, to a man with a green scarf and glasses._

" _So what do yah want?" He asked as he flashed his patented grin. The man smiled in return._

" _Sans Skeleton, I presume?" He asked._

" _Yeah, that's me." Sans' hands were now in his coat pockets._

" _I'll cut right to the chase; I'm Ozpin and I'd like for you to join my school. I am a headmaster for a school that trains its students to be Huntsmen and Huntresses."_

 _Sans' eyes widened at that, and his grin even drooped a little in surprise. His lazy grin was soon back however as he said his piece._

" _Why would I do that? I'm pretty sure you've noticed that I can do fine on my own." He said. Ozpin sipped from his coffee mug._

" _Yes you are very capable, but I also see untapped potential in you." Ozpin started. "While my school trains students to handle Grimm, it also educates them, and helps them build relationships with others, much like how schools are supposed to. I'd hate to see the greatness you could become get wasted because of a missed opportunity." He finished as he took a long sip of his coffee to gauge Sans' reaction._

 _Sans' grin had shrunk in size "That sounds great n' all, but I've got jobs to do. Houses aren't free yah know? And I've never been too pressed about teams."_

" _Yes I'm aware. Luckily I've spoken with your bosses and they've given you permission to take a break from work. Besides, you'll be given a dorm room at Beacon anyway."_

" _You sure know how to sweet talk a guy don'cha?"_

FLASH BACK END

'That was three days ago.' He thought to himself with a chuckle. He was currently leaned against the wall and looking out the window while listening to music. He was pretty content there and dozed off a bit.

A little while later the plane jolted as it landed, waking him up. He saw all of the other students leaving the flying vehicle so he figured it was time to go. He grabbed his one bag that he kept with him and strolled off of the bus leisurely. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to go, but he guessed he would get there eventually.

LINE BREAK

It had been 15 minutes since he started walking, and now he didn't know where he was. He probably should have followed someone else, but everybody was going in a different direction, so it was hard to tell which way was right. He stood still and tried to at least feel out the presence of others, but that was a difficult skill that he hadn't mastered yet.

Before he could try though a blond boy about the same height as him and a girl with a red hood ran up to him.

"Excuse me! Do you know where to find the assembly?!" The girl hurriedly asked. It seems they were in a rush.

"Nope, I'm lost too." Sans answered with his grin. The girl's head fell as she let out an exaggerated groan.

"Well since you're lost with us, you could help us look for somebody with directions. I'm Jaune Arc by the way, short and sweet, rolls off the tongue, and ladies love it." The blond boy introduced himself as they started walking.

"I'm sure they do."

"They do! Or at least, they will…"

"Well, I'm Sans Skeleton." Sans raised his arm to shake hands with Jaune and the boy complied. Once they clasped hands though, and obnoxious fart sounded. And Sans and the girl looked to Jaune accusingly, who blushed.

"W-wait I didn't…" He was cut off by laughter coming from Sans, who pulled a whoopee cushion from his jacket.

"Ah, the old whoopee cushion, never fails to make me laugh." Sans chuckled while the girl giggled, much to Jaune's chagrin.

"Aw, that wasn't cool." Jaune huffed and crossed his arms.

"No, but it was funny. I'm Ruby by the way." She giggled.

"It's nice to meet yah Ruby." Sans greeted.

"Say Sans what's your weapon?" Ruby asked after a while. "I've got this baby." She unveiled her Crescent Rose for the second time that day. Sans eyed the weapon with interest.

"That's a pretty nice tool for destruction yah have there. Is it heavy?" He asked.

"Nah, it's pretty light. So what's your weapon?" She asked again. Sans noticed that she seemed a little eager to see.

'Too bad she's gonna be disappointed.' Sans thought to himself.

"I don't have a weapon." He said lifting up his hands in the "what can you do?" gesture before putting them back in his pockets.

"WHAAAT? You don't have a weapon?! Why not?! Weapons are the culmination of our being. They are an extension of us!" She passionately explained. Sans eyes widened. He didn't think she'd be _this_ much of a weapons nut.

"What? Are you saying that I need to extend myself? That I'm not good enough the way I am now? How dare you." Sans feigned offense to her words.

"Wait, no-that's not what I meant!" She sputtered as she tried to explain herself but stopped when she saw the boy grinning at her. She blushed and put her weapon away.

"Relax, I'm just yanking yer chain a little." He chuckled with Jaune joining him.

"Ugh, but seriously, why don't you have one?" She asked.

"I've never needed a weapon. I've handled everything just fine without one." He answered.

"Then, how do you fight?" Jaune asked. Sans paused for a moment before realizing something.

"Hey, that assembly thing is supposed to start soon, right?" They both took a moment to process this before yelling in shock.

"Oh no, we're gonna be late!" Ruby yelled as she and Jaune hurriedly ran to find directions.

Sans chuckled as he followed after them. If all the kids at Beacon were _this_ interesting…

'I can tell I'm gonna have fun here.'

 **A/N: Done and done! So Sans has met Ruby and Jaune! It will only get more interesting from here!**

 **Make sure to read and review, to tell me how you like the story! If it's terrible and you don't tell me, I can't fix it yah know?**

 **Anyway, that's all for now!**

 **Buh-Bye!**


	2. Initiation

**A/N: Hey there, do you come here often?**

 **Apparently, YES!**

 **Like WOW!**

 _ **WOW**_ **!**

 **This story got SOOOOOOOOOOOOO popular in such a little time! I expected like 2 or 3 people to review or follow the first few chapters.**

 **But there's so many of you! (It's a little intimidating now that I think about it. SO many people to please…0_0;)**

 **I got SO giddy when I read all the follows, favorites and reviews I received. I just** _ **decided**_ **to check my email, and it was FILLED WITH THEM! Thank you so much! ^_^**

 **I guess I'll address the reviews now! Ordered from first review to last**

 **Pegistar5:** **Not sure what you mean by "toooorture" but I'm glad you like the story!**

 **Jack Whitters:** **Well uh, I've always pictured Sans being a human before he was a skeleton. As in, he died as a kid or something. Sorry, that that caused confusion. As for the powers, they'll be pretty much the same as they were in the game, with a few** _ **additions.**_ **But you'll just have to wait and see what those are. *evil laugh***

 **Cooleffects99:** **Huh that's sounds interesting…*scribbles down notes***

 **Robin Halliday:** **I'm pretty sure you meant** _ **scar on,**_ **but thank you!**

 **Edit: I see you noticed your mistake as well. It appeared as I wrote this chapter.**

 **CoolHandJaune:** **Aw, thank you!**

 **Guest(1 ): ****Here yah go!**

 **NyehHeHe:** **First off, really digging the name there. Second off, sorry that having Sans grow a bit isn't much to your liking. But he's still pretty short compared to the males! When I said he and Jaune were about the same height I meant that Jaune was a bit taller than him, putting him at about Yang's height. Perhaps, I should have clarified; I'll do it sooner or later.**

 **Christopherprime22:** **Yeah, sad ain't it? Don't worry, Sans doesn't mourn his brother TOO much now.**

 **Guest(2): ****It's here!**

 **ErenJaeger17:** **Thank you for reviewing and telling me about that mistake I made. Ugh, it's always the smallest ones that make me want to smash my head through a watermelon! After I fixed that mistake I made found some more mistakes, then I just ask myself "What is wrong with you?!" AAAAAAHHHHHH!**

 **Guest(3):** **Say no more, friend!**

 **Guest(4):** **I've never heard of that before. So does that mean names like Xiao Long and Arc are colors? Whoa. Yah learn something new every day.**

 **Guest(5):** **Hmm…*scribbles down more notes***

 **Fan:** **Thanks!**

 **Guest(6):** **I'll keep that in mind.**

 **Whew! That's all of them! Thank you SO much to all of the people who, followed, reviewed and favorite! It really warms my heart!**

 **Now without further a doo-doo,**

 **Enjoy!**

"We made it!" Ruby exclaimed as she and Jaune walked into a room filled with students. Sans waved at them from the inside, much to their surprise.

"Yo." He greeted.

"Wait what? How did you get here before us?" Jaune asked with Ruby nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, you were _way_ behind us. You weren't even running!"

"Well, once I knew where to go I just used a shortcut. You guys were just taking the long way." Sans grinned as they looked at him skeptically. Before they could say anymore, a blond girl waved to Ruby off to the side.

"Hey Ruby, I saved you a spot!" She called.

"Thanks Yang!" Ruby waved back before turning to her two new friends. "I gotta go, but I'll see you after the ceremony!" She then jogged over to her sister before they could say anything back.

"Hey wait!" Jaune called to her in vain. "Ah man…where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He asked Sans, who grinned and shrugged while walking to find a spot.

"Hey, wait up!" Jaune called after him before jogging to catch up to him.

The two stood idly while Jaune talked to Sans with him only half-listening.

"I mean soon enough, the ladies won't be able to resist me, all it takes is confidence. That's what my dad said at least…" Jaune rambled on with Sans giving the occasional nod.

"…like tall, blond, and scraggly over there." A white haired girl jabbed her thumb in Jaune's direction, gaining his attention.

"Huh?" He intelligently inquired. "What was that about?" He asked while looking to Sans, who shrugged again and grinned.

"Can't say that I know what girls think, dude." Jaune nodded in understanding before, looking back at Weiss.

"Well, she sure is hot." He slicked his hair back. "Target acquired."

"Yah know, that sounded kinda creepy." Sans told him. Jaune's shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, I know." Ozpin then strolled onto the stage. Sans gave him a sidelong glance, before grinning and putting on his headphones.

'Yeah, I don't feel like listening to someone who isn't even there.' Sans thought to himself as he put on a song with his scroll.

A few minutes later and the speech was over. Sans could tell because everyone took that moment to decide to leave. He looked to where Jaune was and saw him attempting to strike a conversation with the white haired girl. He chuckled and decided to leave with all of the other students.

LINE BREAK

All of the students were in their pajamas and lying in sleeping bags in a large room. Sans basically just wore his regular clothes, minus the jacket and flip flops, which were lying next to his sleeping bag. He was currently listening to music and dozing off.

Ruby lied on her sleeping bag with a black undershirt and pink pajama bottoms. She was currently talking to her sister about her problems.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend." Ruby sighed as she lied on her back. "Guess that brings the friend number back to zero."

"There's no such thing as a negative friend." Her sister countered. "You just made one friend and one enemy." A pillow was hurled at Yang's face, but she continued talking undeterred. "It's only been one day, I'm sure you'll make loads of friends soon enough." Her eyes suddenly lit up in realization. "Oh! What about that other boy you were talking to at the ceremony, with the blue jacket? That brings that zero up to one, progress!"

"Huh? Oh you mean Sans?"

"If I knew his name I would have said it." Another pillow hit her face. "You're running out of pillows there sis."

"Sans is pretty funny. Heh, he used a whoopee cushion on Jaune when we first met him, that was funny. I guess I could consider him a friend. He seems pretty laid back about everything too."

"I kind of want to meet him now." Yang laughed. "Where is he?"

Ruby lifted her head up and looked around for him, but found him already asleep. She sighed and pointed to him.

"He's over there, but he's already asleep, so we can't talk to him."

"What about that girl right there? She could be your friend." Yang said pointing to black clad girl reading a book.

"Oh, I met her before, back when I exploded. She helped me out, but left before I could talk to her. She seems pretty distant." Yang stood up and pulled her sister to her feet.

"Whelp, let's add another friend to that number shall we?" She said while dragging her sister over to the girl.

"Wait, Yang!"

LINE BREAK

It was initiation day, the day that the teams would be decided. Sans yawned as he stood in front of his locker after he put on his signature jacket.

He grinned as he saw Jaune approach him. "Yo." He greeted as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Sans." Jaune returned the greeting. "It looks like we're locker neighbors."

"Huh, guess so." Jaune took notice of Weiss a bit away from them talking to a red haired, green eyed girl.

"Oh! There's Weiss! I'm gonna go talk to her." Jaune spoke, entering his 'suave mode'.

"Good luck." Sans said as he put his headphones around his neck while Jaune raced over there. He chuckled as he began walking towards them at a much slower pace. He took a look at the red haired girl and couldn't help but feel like he saw her somewhere else before. He squinted his eyes a bit at her before they widened in realization.

"Do you have _any_ idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked Jaune as she folded her arms.

"Not in the slightest." He answered.

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss gestured to the girl, earning a warm "Hello again!" from her. "She graduated top of her class in Sanctum."

"Never heard of it."

"Ugh, she won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row, a new record."

"The what?" Weiss growled and Sans took that moment to enter.

"Hey, you're the girl on the front of the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box." He said with a grin, earning a gasp from Jaune.

"That's you?! They only let star athletes and movie stars on those!" He gushed. Pyrrha blushed at the praise and folded her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you."

"After hearing this, do you really think you're in a position to ask _her_ to be on your team?" Weiss questioned him, causing him to slump his shoulders.

"I guess not." Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you'd make a great leader, Jaune." She encouraged, causing his mood to do a 180.

"Oh stop it!" He happily said.

"Please do." Weiss spoke. Jaune was by Weiss's side in an instant, back in his 'suave mode'.

"Looks like Pyrrha's on team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. I'm not supposed to do this, but I could pull some strings and maybe find a place for you. What do you say?" He leaned in as he asked her.

"That's a little close, a little help Pyrrha?!" As she said this a spear was thrown at Jaune and snagged on his hood, pinning him to a locker.

"Sorry!" Pyrrha apologized. Just then a voice sounded on the intercom, telling them to report to Beacon cliff. Weiss and Pyrrha walked by Jaune, with Pyrrha taking her spear out of his hood. "It was nice meeting you!" She waved goodbye.

"Likewise." He said dejectedly. Ruby and Yang chose that moment to show up.

"Having trouble there, lady killer?" Yang playfully asked.

"Where did I go wrong?" Jaune asked as Ruby helped him up.

"Snow angel probably wasn't the best start." Sans chimed in. Yang seemed to take notice of him for the first time and smiled.

"You gonna introduce me to your friend or what Ruby?"

"Oh, Yang this is Sans. Sans this is Yang, my older sister." She said while she helped Jaune walk to the exit.

"Sans Skeleton, Nice to meet'cha." He greeted. As they shook hands, a small fart sounded. "Whoops! Sorry, force of habit." Sans grinned as he showed her the hidden whoopee cushion, drawing a giggle out of her.

"Yang Xiao Long, likewise." She returned the greeting. "So, 'Skeleton' eh? I can think of a Skele- _ton_ of jokes with a last name like that. She sent a smile in his direction.

"Oh?" Sans' grin seemed to widen considerably. " _Tibia_ honest with yah, that was rather _humerus._ "

"You don't seem like one to tell a _fibula._ "

"It's nice to see that you make _punny_ jokes too, I was getting rather _bonely_."

'Oh _no,_ Sans is a Joker! I forgot! I can't let this happen.' She thought to herself with determination.

"Alright! That's enough of THAT! Get outta here, both of you, before this turns into something that _nobody wants_." She began to push them outside.

"Aw sis c'mon! It was just about to get interesting!" Yang whined. Sans only let out a chuckle as he let himself get hurried along.

LINE BREAK

Ozpin and Glynda stood off to the side as they spoke to the students that stood on launching platforms.

"You will be tested today in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin spoke.

"I'm sure you've heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Let's put an end to those rumors. You will be assigned teammates _today._ " Glynda said

"The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." Ozpin explained. If one listened closely, they could hear the spirit of Ruby being broken like glass.

'What?!' She thought in shock. Ozpin continued his explanation.

"You will partner up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition, don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You'll be graded and monitored for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not interfere. You will find an abandoned temple containing multiple relics. Each pair must collect one relic and return to the cliff. We will gauge that item as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished with a sip of his mug.

Jaune raised his hand. "Yeah, uh…"

"No? Good!" Ozpin interrupted him. "Now take your positions." Everyone took their own positions except Jaune, who was still confused.

"Uh, excuse me? What is this landing strategy? Are you dropping us off?" As he asked this, people were launched through the air.

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin answered

"Ah, I see. Were parachutes handed out then?"

"No, you will be developing your own landing strategy." By this time the only ones left were Sans and Jaune.

"Don't worry about it." He grinned at the boy while putting on his headphones. "It'll work itself out." Then he was gone.

"Ok um, what exactly _is_ a landing STRATEGYYYY!" He yelled as he was flung off the cliff.

Ozpin took that moment to sip from his mug.

LINE BRAK

Sans was currently sailing towards the forest with his back facing the ground as he looked on his scroll for a good song. Once he found it he pressed play and faced his body back to the ground.

'I don't _have_ to get a teammate do I? All I need to do is grab a relic from the temple. I don't even really have to fight either.' He mused to himself as he brought out a white cloth and tied it around his eyes. 'This way I won't have to make eye contact with anybody.'

He took a small shortcut and ended up on the ground. He tasted his finger and held it up in the air, before breaking off into a sprint in the direction of the temple.

LINE BREAK

Ruby had already landed and was frantically sprinting to find her sister.

'Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang.' She repeated over and over in her head. A blur whizzed past her, taking her by surprise, but she didn't slow down in her sprint.

'What was THAT? Ugh, it doesn't matter, I've gotta find Yang!' She determinedly thought, before her face took on a dejected look. 'What if she has a partner already? Well, Jaune is nice, but something tells me he wouldn't be good in a fight. Blake is pretty cool, but she doesn't seem to be a teammate kind of person. Sans is pretty funny, but he seems more like a joker than a fighter. Who else do I know?!' She screamed at herself.

She stopped when she came into a forest clearing and her eyes locked with Weiss's.

LINE BREAK

"It seems that all of the pairs have been formed." Ozpin said looking into his scroll at the hidden cameras with Glynda. She scowled slightly, as she watched Sans walking with a blindfold on.

"All except for that boy, Sans. His arrival to Beacon has left him the odd man out. He didn't even have transcripts, _and_ he was accepted a year too early. I could understand that Ruby girl, but why him?"

"Sans is a very powerful child Glynda, much more than you'd think. I'd say that he's already as strong as a fully fledged huntsman." He said, earning a surprised look from Glynda. "Not just that, but his eyes hold wisdom that should be beyond his years. He's an incredible tactician on the battlefield."

"How are you so sure of this boy? I can't see it." She said, frowning at his picture.

"I've seen him in action before. When he fights seriously he is a force to be reckoned with." Ozpin sipped from his mug. "I'd hate for that kind of power to be on the wrong side. You know of all those reports of Grimm just inexplicably disappearing after distress signals?" He asked.

"You can't seriously believe that this boy is responsible?!"

"Glynda, I don't believe, I _know._ " Glynda huffed and adjusted her glasses.

"Well, I'll believe it when I see it, and it still doesn't explain what we'll do about his team situation." Glynda began to watch Sans on her scroll.

"There is a relic specifically for him. It'll give him the option of creating a team of five or a one man team. I have no doubt he'll choose the latter." Glynda stared at him.

"How do you know he'll even pick it?" Ozpin chuckled.

"Well, I don't, but these types of things always tend to go the right way."

"You are unbelievable." Glynda sighed. She went back to the camera watching Sans but jolted in surprise when she saw that he was already at the temple. "What? How did he arrive that fast?"

"He calls them 'shortcuts' I've only seen him use them three other times. He'll most likely use one to return back here." Ozpin once again sipped from his mug.

Glynda could only stare at the boy with widened eyes.

LINE BREAK

Sans walked around the temple with his hands in his pockets, and the blindfold still on his face.

'The teams should have been formed by now, so I guess I don't need this blindfold anymore.' He untied it and blinked away the brightness as his eyes adjusted. He then stared at all of the relics around him.

"Hmm, which do I take?" He hummed. His eyes fell upon a gray king piece. There wasn't any other relic quite like it, at all.

"Well, this is pretty different." He picked it up and grinned at it. "Guess we've got something in common huh?" He chuckled as he pocketed it and left the scene.

Yang and Blake soon entered the temple. Yang looked around and her eye caught something familiar, a blue jacket that disappeared behind a tree.

"Sans?" She called.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked her while staring at her. Yang jumped a bit and laughed nervously.

"Nothing! I just thought I saw someone!" Blake just sighed and looked away from her.

"Anyway, we're supposed to grab a relic, so which one should we pick?" She asked. Yang took a look around the temple before her eyes landed on a piece she liked.

"How about a cute little pony?"

 **A/N: AAANNDD CUT! I think ending it right here is good. I hope too many people aren't irritated that Sans didn't really do much in this chapter, or that there wasn't much action whatsoever. I picture him as the type of person that wouldn't fight unless he absolutely had to.**

 **Sorry about cutting out so many parts of the story too, but if it was basically canon I didn't really feel the need to write it, mostly due to a severe case of laziness but whatever.**

 **I'm pretty sure you guys can guess what his team situation will be by now. If not then whoa, prepare to be surprised I guess?**

 **I got SUPER inspired to fire another chapter at you guys when I saw all of the people who liked it. I really didn't expected one of my stories to get that popular just from the FIRST CHAPTER. That hasn't happened before! I'm really glad you all like the story!**

 **On a completely unrelated note I changed my username to Chocolate Chip Rainbow. What's your favorite flavor rainbow?**

 **I also noticed that I had a COMPLETELY WRONG cover image for the story. I fixed it but ugh, I turn into SUCH an idiot when I do work in the night.**

 **I think that's all for now. Make sure to review any questions, comments or concerns you might have! All reviews are welcomed!**

 **Buh-bye!**


	3. School life

**A/N: Oh? Hello there. Were you looking for a new chapter?**

 **CUZ YER GETTIN ONE!**

 **Seriously, you guys are so awesome, with all your positive words and such. I never usually want to write this much but you guys just bring out the best in me! I just can't help but want to give you more since you're so sweet to me!**

 **I'll address some more reviews, ordered from first to last. (At the rate they're piling up this might get difficult in the future…)**

 **FluffySheepLion:** **Yeah, I was kinda basing his attitude from his game.**

 **Jack Whitters :** **I'm glad I portrayed Sans well enough! The ketchup and puns are most definitely going to rear their heads soon, so no need to worry about them! Well, puns are kinda difficult for me to do, and the music might be a bit difficult, but I'll try! And those new power additions won't be** _ **too**_ **drastic…eh maybe.**

 **For your question number 1, Sans is smart, but he's also lazy. I'm sure you can figure out what kind of student that produces. And for your second question, I was planning on leaving his music choice up to the reader. That way EVERYBODY'S happy!**

 **Also, thank you! Your kind words warm my heart! Here's a chapter for yah!**

 **Cooleffects99:** **Being OP is never a bad thing. Just look at One Punch Man, that guy's freaking AWESOME! And don't worry, I'll figure something out. This** _ **is**_ **a fan fic after all so ANYTHING is possible.**

 **Guest(1):** **Shh don't spoil mah planz! Anyway thanks for the review! Here's that chapter you asked for!**

 **Robin Halliday :** **No problem, and yeah I think Sans is faster than Ruby too. I distinctly remember hearing that he can go FTL when he wants too. I'm not gonna make him go** _ **that**_ **fast (yet) but you can consider that sound barrier DESTROYED!**

 **Guest(2):** **R-really? Ah jeez, you've gone and made me embarrassed now…but thanks SO much for saying that! It means a lot!**

 **Hellfire1996:** **Uh…hmm…that's a** _ **good question.**_ **I'm afraid I don't quite have an answer for you though. Sorry. For now let's just let the chips fall where they may.**

 **Firehedgehog:** **Thaaaaankss duuuuude!**

 **SaphireDemonStar:** **Thanks! A chapter for you, my good fellow!**

 **NyehHehe:** **I can't deny that friends are awesome. But I'm a bit of a sucker for romance.**

 **Shh, don't tell anyone I said that! _**

 **Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest(3):** **Of course!**

 **Tyrant211:** **Oh wow, that's a** _ **good idea…**_ **I might just have to…*note scribbling***

 **Guest(4):** **That'd be hilarious, but unfortunately it wouldn't go well with the story.**

 **Fan:** **Nope, I don't quite like harems. Sorry, if you were hoping for one. For your second question I'm gonna say no to that as well.**

 **Pegistar5:** **Nice hobby, and thanks!**

 **Sans-sational:** **I literally went back and added all of that in, just for you.**

 **FalloutBoy2020:** **I honestly don't know, I started writing this fanfiction knowing literally nothing about RWBY, because I hated the show. But this idea wouldn't leave me alone so…yah know.**

 **King Joker :** **Sans is just awesome ain't he?**

 **Guest(5):** **Thank you!**

 **Cammy Carrington:** **I know right?!**

 **Guest(6):** **Yeah, most likely.**

 **kitty2neko:** **Thanks! Sans** _ **has**_ **been wondering. I planned on showing his contemplating that in another chapter while…wait no! I can't spoil it!**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween:** **Thank you!**

 **yaoiprincess101:** **Thank you! Here's an update now!**

 **Guest(7):** **Hmm, ok I'll consider the friendship thing. But If I see an opportunity earlier on then that ship is sailing. Also, say no more! Here's the update!**

 **Whew! Well, that's all of them! You guys sure do multiply** _ **fast**_ **. Now without further a doo-doo,**

 **Enjoy!**

Sans lied in the bed of his dorm room while staring at the ceiling. He turned over to look at his clock, that read 8:30. He sighed.

'I should probably get ready now. Don't classes start at nine?' He asked himself. He made to get up, but lied back down. 'Eh, 15 more minutes won't hurt anybody.' He reasoned.

As he lied in his bed he replayed yesterday's events in his mind.

FLASH BACK

" _As I'm sure you all know there were an odd number of students this year. As such there was a special relic for this situation." Ozpin explained after the teams were formed. "Normally at Beacon, teams are comprised of 4 students. Sans Skeleton, you have collected the gray king relic. This relic grants you the ability to form either a team of five by joining an already made team, or a team of one. Which do you choose?"_

 _Sans stood silent for a second as he took a hand out of his pocket and brought it up to his chin, pretending to think about it. Ruby chose that moment to speak up._

" _Sans! You can be on our team if you want!" She yelled up at him, gaining his attention. He put both hands in his pockets as he glanced at them before sending her a closed eyed grin._

" _Thanks, but no thanks."He said, much to everyone but Ozpin's shock. Opening his eyes and looking back at Ozpin, he said "I'd like to be on a team by myself, if that's alright."_

 _Ozpin let lose a small smile as he said his next words. "Then I congratulate you on being the first one man team in the history of Beacon."_

" _Cool,"_

FLASH BACK END

Sans looked at the time again, it was 8:45. 'Ugh, alright, I'll start getting ready.' He stood and left the bed to go get in his shower.

After he was cleaned the clock read 8:55. He began to hear a lot of noise down the hallway that distinctly sounded like teams RWBY and JNPR. He then got dressed in a timely fashion, being finished at 8:57. Though, he wasn't exactly _dressed._

His tie was left undone and hung loosely around his neck. His vest and jacket were opened and the top button of his dress shirt was left unbuttoned.

All in all he looked pretty sloppy, but he made it work somehow.

He began walking out of his dorm room at 8:58, with his hands in his pockets.

LINE BREAK

Teams RWBY and JNPR barged into the classroom at 9:00 exactly, with Sans strolling in behind them.

"Glad to see you're ready to join us!" A man with a large mustache said. He then seemed to finally notice Sans appearance as he asked. "You there young man, why is your attire so?" Multiple students began to stare at him inquisitively as well.

Sans shrugged his shoulders as he answered. "Well, you told me to wear it. You didn't say I had to wear it _right._ " He grinned at the man.

Professor Port's eyebrows lifted up in surprise. The boy was right; they _hadn't_ given a specific way to wear the uniform. He smiled at Sans. "Right you are, my boy! Well then, class is about to start!"

LINE BREAK

Sans sat in one of the middle rows in the classroom as he dozed off while the teacher droned on about one of his exploits. He was almost fully unconscious when he heard a familiar voice yell.

"I do, sir!" Weiss yelled.

"Excellent! Then come down and face your opponent!" Said Professor Port while gesturing to a cage. Weiss obliged and once she was there she readied her rapier.

"Go Weiss!" Yang yelled, pumping a fist into the air.

"Fight well!" Blake encouraged, waving a small RWBY flag.

"Represent Team RWBY!" Ruby yelled, Weiss growled and turned to the girl.

"I'm trying to concentrate!" She snapped, earning a small "Sorry" from the girl. The Professor unleashed the Warthog-like Grimm out of the cage and it wasted no time in charging at Weiss. The white haired girl dodged out of the way while simultaneously striking at its armored back. The Grimm took no damage from this.

"Ha HA, you weren't expecting that, were you?" Professor Port laughed. The Grimm charged again with Weiss doing the same. They clashed as Weiss's rapier became entangled in the Grimm's tusks. They engaged in a struggle for dominance.

"Oh, a new approach, I like it!" The professor laughed.

"C'mon Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby encouraged, though it had the opposite effect that she intended as Weiss glared at her. Her momentary loss of concentration proved to be her downfall as the Grimm pulled her weapon away from her and knocked her down onto her back.

"What will you do now, without your weapon?" Port asked.

Weiss looked up at the horrifying sight of the Grimm charging at her. From her position she wouldn't be able to move fast enough to get completely away from its attack. Just as she started to move she felt something strange. It was as though something pushed her, just enough to where she could cleanly evade the attack as the Grimm sailed past her and into a wall.

She had no time to ponder this as she only took it in stride and retrieved her weapon. Professor Port's eyes narrowed in suspicion though. 'There was a blue kind of energy that pushed her, it wasn't under her own power that's for sure, but who could have caused it?' He stared into the rows of students before his eyes fell on Sans, who was whistling innocently. 'Ah, I see now.' Port thought to himself.

"Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor there!" Ruby advised.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled at her in anger. Ruby dejectedly closed her mouth and decided to keep quiet.

The Grimm rolled its body into a ball and charged towards Weiss, but she summoned a glyph that blocked its attack while knocking it onto its back. She summoned another glyph behind her and used it as a springboard to launch herself at the Grimm's belly, where she swiftly ended its life.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Port clapped. "Truly we are in the presence of a true huntress in training! Unfortunately that's all the time we have now, class is dismissed." Weiss's ragged breaths calmed as she left the scene.

As Sans was leaving he saw Professor Port staring at him. Sans only grinned and put a finger to his mouth, drawing a smile out of the man.

LINE BREAK

It's been a month since they first took the initiation test.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting at a lunch table in their regular attire. Ruby spotted Sans walking with a plate of fries in his hand and called him over. He shrugged and walked over to their table with a grin.

"Hey Sans! How's it going?" Ruby asked him.

"Pretty good, I'd say." Sans answered, while taking a bottle of ketchup out of his jacket. He began to pour ketchup on his fries until they were smothered, drenched, and suffocated while the others looked at him in mild disgust and silence.

"You sure you've got enough there pal?" Yang asked with wide eyes. Sans looked at her, then back at his fries, before squirting a bit more onto them.

"There, that should do it. Thanks." He said before proceeding to eat one.

"Well that's pretty gross!" Nora happily stated with a smile.

"You're a strange character Sans." Yang laughed. "Speaking of strange, why did you decide to join a team by yourself?" She asked.

"Yeah! Why didn't you want to join my team?" Ruby asked as she pouted. Sans looked at the red hooded girl before replying.

"Well, to answer your question, Ruby. I didn't want to join your team because it's full of girls." He said. Weiss narrowed her eyes at him.

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" She asked. Sans grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Jeez _chill_ _out_ Weiss." He said getting a groan from mostly everyone and a giggle from Yang. "It means I didn't want to be the only guy on a team full of girls. No offense to you all, but I wouldn't be comfortable. I _am_ a guy yah know." **[*]**

Weiss blushed a bit, catching his meaning, and nodded her head in understanding. Yang blinked and spoke up again. "If that's the case, why didn't you just join Jaune's team?"

"If I'm by myself I don't have to worry about giving or taking orders. Worrying isn't really my thing." He ate another one of his fries.

"What about missions? Surely it would be difficult to complete one by your lonesome." Pyrrha asked.

"It's basically the same thing; I wouldn't have to worry about anybody else if I'm by myself." He explained.

"OOH! Speaking of missions, there we were…" Nora exclaimed before delving into her tale.

Pyrrha noticed that Jaune seemed a little downcast. "Jaune, are you okay?"

He jumped a bit, not expecting her sudden inquiry. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you seem a little, _not_ fine." Ruby spoke.

"Nah, I'm fine, see?" He attempted a smile and a thumb up, the keyword being _attempted._

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha told him.

"What? No, Cardin just likes to joke around is all…" Jaune weakly defended. Ruby gave him a deadpan stare.

"Cardin is a bully." She simply stated, with everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"Jaune, if you ever need help you can just tell us." Pyrrha comforted him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Guys I'm _fine._ It's not like he's a just a jerk to _me,_ he's a jerk to _everybody._ " Jaune reasoned as he stood up with his plate. Just then, a faunus girl with bunny ears became a victim of Cardin's bullying.

"Ha ha, see? I told you guys they were real." He laughed as he pulled on her ears.

"Ow! Stop, please! It hurts!" She screamed. Cardin roughly let her ears go.

"Ha, what a freak!" He laughed as she scurried away. Pyrrha scowled as she looked away.

"Ugh, despicable," Yang just stared at Velvet's retreating form with a sad expression.

"It must be hard to be a faunus." Just then she saw something interesting. "Hey, is that Sans over there?" She asked seeing the boy standing with Velvet.

"What? But he was right…" Ruby gestured to his seat, only to find him absent with his lunch gone. They all witnessed as Sans leaned down to Velvet to say something to her. They couldn't hear what was said but they guessed that she didn't like it, what with how she rapidly shook her head. Sans grinned as he shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets as he walked away, but not before saying something over his shoulder to her, it caused her to giggle a bit.

He then strolled over to Cardin's table the laughed and he gained their attention.

"Yo," He greeted them casually. They all turned their heads to him as Cardin stood and chose to speak. The lunchroom hushed as they watched with anticipation.

"What do you want, punk?" He sneered down at him. Sans only grinned at him.

"I'd like to ask for you to tone it down a bit with Velvet, yah get me?" He asked.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do if I don't, huh?" Cardin asked.

"Well, nothing really, it's not up to me." Sans glanced to the left, his grin never leaving his face. "But, between you and me, if it wasn't for Velvet…" He looked back at Cardin and shocked his entire team by what they saw.

Sans' eyes weren't visible, all that was seen was two pitch black caves for eyes. His grin seemed to widen as Cardin's team felt an overwhelming sense of dread that froze them in place.

'W-what's going on, what's with this feeling?!' The team collectively thought.

" **You'd be having a bad time.** " After Sans, finished that statement, his eyes were suddenly back, and the feeling was gone within less than a second, as if it never happened. "Well, I can't really force you to do anything yah know?" Sans continued, holding his hands up in the "What can you do?" gesture. He then feigned a look of concern at Cardin's team. "You guys alright there? You're looking a little queasy. Ah, that school lunch food, am I right?" He grinned, putting his hands in his pockets.

'Did that really just happen now?' Cardin asked himself, before shaking his head. 'Nah, it couldn't have. He's just a punk like the rest.' He then grinned and walked past Sans, purposefully bumping into him. "I'm fine; just stay outta the way of the _real_ Huntsmen, punk. Go get eaten by Grimm for all I care. Let's go guys." His newfound confidence seemed to reassure the rest of his team as they all pushed by Sans and left the lunchroom. Sans took all of it in stride, as he didn't say anything.

He was then helped up by Ruby who looked at him inquisitively. "What was that?" She asked. Sans grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I figured talking would do the trick, but I guess not." He shrugged. Ruby shook her head as their other friends walked up to them, by this point lunch was over.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant the other thing, with the eyes and stuff." She inquired. Sans put on a confused face as he asked another question in return.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You don't…? Never mind, I'm probably imagining things." She reasoned. Most of the others agreed with her, with the exceptions being Pyrrha, Blacke, and Ren.

"Still," Yang clapped Sans on the back. "That was pretty cool, what you did there."

"Ah thanks, anybody would have done it though."

"Not Cardin." Blake spoke up. Sans chuckled a bit.

"Well, can't argue with you there."

LINE BREAK

As Velvet walked through the hall, she thought back to what Sans had said to her.

FLASH BACK

" _Just tell me when, and I'll take care of him for you."He told her. Velvet gasped in surprise, before furiously shaking her head._

" _No! Please, that won't be necessary. I don't want you or anybody to get hurt because of me…" She trailed off with a downcast expression._

 _Sans stood up straight and shrugged. "Ah well, suit yourself."He put his hands into his pockets and started walking away. "I'm not gonna do anything too crazy, but I'll make sure no-_ bunny _messes with you for a while." He winked over his shoulder at her._

 _She stared at him for a moment in shock, before she finally processed the fact that he had just made a joke, and giggled._

FLASH BACK END

"Thanks, Sans." She spoke quietly to herself.

LINE BREAK

Everyone was in Oobleck's class as he zipped around the room spouting random facts. A piece of paper was thrown at Jaune's head by Cardin, which caused him to jolt up with his hand raised.

"AH! Mr. Arc is contributing to the class! What is the answer my boy?!" Oobleck asked him.

"Uh…the answer is…" He looked behind the teacher to see Pyrrha trying to give him a hint. "…binoculars!" He exclaimed finally, prompting the girl to face palm herself.

"I'm sorry but that is incorrect!" Cardin began to laugh at Jaune's expense.

"Mr. Winchester! Do you have the answer?!" Oobleck called up to him. Cardin smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I'd say it's a lot easier to train animals than it is to train people."

"You're not the most open minded of individuals are you?" Pyrrha asked him. He snarled at her.

"What, you got a problem?!" He challenged. She only calmly stared back at him.

"No, I have the answer." She turned back to Oobleck. "Night vision, most faunus are known for having nearly perfect sight in the dark."

"The general made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunus in their sleep and was outmatched and captured." Blake chimed in. "Perhaps if he paid attention in class he wouldn't be regarded as such a failure." Her last statement was a reference to Cardin. The boy caught on and attempted to stand.

"Take your seat, Cardin." Oobleck ordered him. The boy begrudgingly complied. Jaune began to silently snicker at him. "You and Mr. Arc can see me after class." Jaune's shoulders slumped.

Just then a classic "wah wah waaah" from a trombone sounded. Everyone turned to the culprit to find Sans sitting in the back with a grin on his face and trombone in hand.

Needless to say the class got a good laugh out of this

"Sorry, the moment was too perfect to pass up." He chuckled. Oobleck sighed as he sipped from his mug.

"Yes, the moment was rather perfect but you will be joining Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester with me after class."

LINE BREAK

The students were on a field trip with Ms. Goodwitch to collect the sap from trees. Sans tuned her out as he looked around the forest. 'Yeah yeah, lady, I get it, collect tree sap.' He dismissed the rest of her lecture as unimportant.

Once she let them search he began to drift away from the group towards his own tree. Once he collected the sap he tasted some of it, nodded in approval and replaced the consumed sap. Once he finished he decided to go mingle.

He walked over to Team RWBY as they collected their sap and he called out to them.

"Yo," He waved.

"Hey Sans!" Ruby greeted with enthusiasm as her team worked. The rest of the team gave him their own varying forms of greeting.

"Just came to let you guys know that I'm taking a nap in that tree over there." He jabbed a thumb behind himself. "Can yah wake me up when it's time to go?" He asked.

"Uh, sure thing Sans." Ruby agreed.

LINE BREAK

Jaune had just defeated the Ursa, clueless of the minimal help from Pyrrha. She, Ruby, and Weiss watched from afar.

"What was that?" Weiss asked Pyrrha.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, and _my_ semblance is polarity." She answered.

"Whoa, you can control poles." Ruby stated in awe.

"No, that's not what it means you dunce!" Weiss berated. "It means she can control magnetism."

"Oh, that's cool too."

"Yeah, it is." Sans spoke from the tree he was in, surprising them. He was currently sprawled on a branch.

"How long have you been there?!" Weiss exclaimed. Sans grinned.

"Since before you got here, remember that nap I took?" He asked, to which they nodded in realization. Sans then jumped off of the branch. "It was nice until all of the screaming happened. Woke me right up, that it did." He shrugged. "Ah well,"

"Sorry we woke you." Weiss replied sarcastically. Sans grinned.

"It's fine." Pyrrha began to leave, only to be stopped by Ruby.

"Wait, where are you going? We have to tell him what happened."

"We could, _or_ we could keep this our little secret." Pyrrha stated with a small smile. Sans shrugged his shoulders and then stuffed his hands in his pockets

"Sounds good to me." He said, with everyone else agreeing. They all took that moment to leave the area before Jaune noticed.

 **A/N: Done! Ugh, this chapter seems like it was awful in my opinion. I promise that the next chapters will be better, don't worry. This chapter kinda came out a day late because I got distracted watching old kung fu movies all day, sorry.  
**

 **[*] I wrote that as his reasoning because that's how I would feel in his situation. Sans has a really similar personality to me so that's sorta how I base his actions.**

 **I can't really think of anything else important to address…well I guess that's it. Any questions, comments or concerns about the chapter just PM or review me about it. Don't be shy. I can take it.**

 **Anyway, I guess that's it!**

 **Buh-bye!**


	4. No choice

**A/N: So hi guys, how's it going? You're doing well? That's good.**

 **The reason this chapter is pretty late is because I spent a day reevaluating my life. It is okay, people have to do that from time to time.**

 **So, I just found out that there's another story that is really, and I mean** _ **REALLY,**_ **similar to mine. The saddest part is that the other story was made first.**

 **I'd just like to throw it out there that I didn't copy off the dude's story. I didn't even know it existed until a reviewer mentioned it. The other story is by Kagenobaka and it's called "Another Chance". Make sure you take a look at that.**

 **So I talked to him, and was mildly irritated at how easy going he was about it. I kinda wanted him to at least be** _ **a little**_ **upset about it. I feel like I just got away with murder or something. Yah know how in Fairy Tail when Erza does something stupid and asks for somebody to hit her and they don't? That's a bit how I felt.**

 **Here's a rundown of our conversation.**

 **Me: I'M SORRY! I UNDERSTAND IF YOU HATE ME!**

 **Kagenobaka: No worries! You can keep writing your story! In fact, here's some constructive criticism to make your story better!**

 **It's wonderful that he's so easygoing but, *sigh* I don't know. I just punished myself by lying around in self loathing while listening to the most depressing songs in my arsenal.**

 **But now, I'm going to childishly force my story to differ from his completely in the most ways possible without damaging my original plot.**

 **Now for reviews (Oh mah gawd you guys multiply fast)**

 **Jack Whitters:** **Thanks!**

 **Server lock:** **I really enjoyed your constructive criticism. Well, I'll give my justifications and what was going through my mind when I wrote it. I mashed together all of your reviews btw.**

 **For the lady's reaction I just figured that she'd wave it off due to him being a child. As for the Gaster Blaster, I figured everyone would know what it looked like. The reason I kept doing those skips is because what I would have wrote for them would have basically been the canon story line. Now that I think about it, it would probably be better to write it all out, for the people who haven't seen RWBY.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **SaphireDemonStar:** **Thanks! I like to make up the story details as I go. So, even I don't know what her reaction will be.**

 **FalloutBoy2020:** **Well, you see, I** _ **used**_ **to hate RWBY, for a childish reason really. You see, I sorta blamed RWBY for the reason that RvB wasn't being updated. Then I realized it isn't fair to hate the show for that. Granted the show isn't one of my favorites, but I don't hate it anymore.**

 **Guest(1):** **No, I think you misunderstood, well no, maybe I should have clarified. Ozpin won't just** _ **find out**_ **that Sans used to be a skeleton. But he** _ **does**_ **know that Sans wasn't always here. I was saying yeah to the semblance thing.**

 **Cooleffects99:** **Here you go!**

 **Robin Halloday:** **Yer name seems a little different there. Anyway, yeah even if he wasn't faster than Ruby, he'd still have his teleportation.**

 **Guest(2):** **Or maybe in that space could be 'Peas'. Ha, get it? Because…Black Eyed Peas…I'll show myself out.**

 **Guest(3):** **I wouldn't make him** _ **that**_ **strong, but yeah, Sans is ridiculous like that.**

 **Tristan Elder:** **If by 'main girl' you mean like in a harem, then that's not happening at all. Apologies**

 **The Flame of Judgement:** **Yeah, I kinda suck at puns. Yah know what? I think I'll go back and add a bunch anywhere I can, look out for 'em. Also, got it, increase character interaction!**

 **yaoiprincess101:** **I'm glad you find it interesting. But now I'm torn between getting him more involved and keeping him the way he is now.**

 **Fan:** **Eh, not quite sure how they would fit. That'd be a bit difficult.**

 **Someone:** **Again, not quite sure how that would work.**

 **River king:** **Thanks! I'm glad you found it too!**

 **Hdzulfikar:** **I wouldn't call this story a 'gem', but thank you!**

 **Depri Nemias:** **Oh yeah, I'm definitely going back and adding puns.**

 **nil:** **Thanks! For some reason I find your name oddly adorable.**

 **Gerard Hunting10 :** **Hmm…sounds good! *note scribbling***

 **Guest(4):** **Here yah go!**

 **Guest(5):** **Sans is pretty screwed up huh?**

 **Kagenobaka:** **Stop being so nice, damn it! *sigh* but thank you for your support!**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween:** **^_^**

 **King Joker:** ***groan* I know, I'm trying to keep it different here.**

 **Guest(6):** **Thanks for the puns! I'll definitely try to add some of those!**

 **Firehedgehog:** **Thaanks!**

 **Rachel Lyons:** **Heh, I actually didn't even think of that until you mentioned it. So uh, let's just assume he has a lot more than 1 HP here.**

 **Guest(7):** **Yes, he will.**

 **Guest(8):** **Huh, thanks for the info!**

 **BubbleTrouble:** **Maybe a** _ **teeny**_ **bit above. Maaayybe more, oooorrrrr a lot**

 **EcoReibun:** **Thank you! You'll see him in action soon enough.**

 **Ciaran Hughes:** **Thanks! Here's a chapter!**

 **Guest(9):** **To be completely honest with you, I don't have a schedule at all. The longest you'll probably have to wait is a week though.**

 **Callum Bal4:** **I will consider your suggestion when I'm less tired. Unfortunately I have misplaced my notebook at this time.**

 **That's a joke yah see? Cuz my notebook is basically my head.**

 **Tyrant211:** **Huh? Really? Okay yeah sure. *takes two minutes to write his own name in chicken scratch due to sleep deprivation* Here yah go!**

 **Guest(10):** **Yep, whoever that is.**

 **Guest(11):** **Thanks for being so polite about your small disagreement with guest number 10**

 **Hellfire1996:** **Holy cow, from just a day? Maybe I shouldn't have uploaded so many in rapid successions. People are starting to get withdrawals.**

 **Cooleffects99:** **Uhh…you know what? Yeah, let's go with that. I'll add that in now in fact.**

 **fiz:** **Apologies, I try to do my best. The first few chapters was really just me going on adrenaline.**

 **Guest(12):** **Sure.**

 **Bgngrndgnrgngrbg:** **First of all, UGH! I screwed up on your name** _ **so much!**_ **But don't change yourself for me, because you are perfect.**

 **Secondly, SOON ENOUGH FOR YAH?!**

 **I rather enjoy talking with you guys, it's nice. It gets a bit tiring though, because I usually get reviews while in the middle of answering them though. Ugh, my eyes hurt.  
**

 **Now, without further a doo-doo,**

 **Enjoy!**

Team RWBY was walking down the halls rather aimlessly. Something incredibly interesting happened the other day.

"Who'd have thought…?" Yang began.

"…that the comedian would have been so strong…" Weiss finished.

"Well, I knew he wasn't a pushover but…" Ruby trailed off.

"He'd always seemed like he was capable…" Blake spoke lowly.

At this point you may be wondering "What happened?" if not then you should be. You see, it all trails back to the day before yesterday.

FLASH BACK **(A/N: Flashback won't be in italics for this chapter, cuz it's basically the whole chapter)**

Sans was chosen to fight in Ms. Goodwitch's class. His opponent was Yang.

"Sans, please come down to the ring." Glynda asked through gritted teeth. She already knew his answer, everyone knew his answer.

"Nah, I forfeit." He spoke from his seat.

"You know that if you don't fight then you get a failing grade." She warned him.

"Sure." He replied back, nonchalantly. Glynda sighed and called another person to come to the ring.

LINE BREAK

RWBY sat at the lunch table with JNPR chatting idly with him. Ruby decided to bring up Sans' fight with Yang.

"I'm not quite sure what his deal is. He either forfeits, or loses a fight, even though all of us can tell that he isn't trying." Yang said.

"You couldn't tell." Blake interjected.

Mini flashback **(Oh mah gerd! A flashback in a flashback?!)**

 _Yang and Sans were in the ring about to fight. Sans took his hands of his pockets and entered a basic boxing stance. Yang jogged forward and sent a light jab to his cheek. The blow connected and sent Sans out of the ring and onto the ground, where he landed with a small "oof". A ring out victory was given to Yang._

 _She stood in puzzlement as she stared at her outstretched arm. "What? I didn't think I hit him that hard…" She muttered to herself. Then she smirked and let out a boisterous laugh. "Guess I don't know my own strength huh?"She rubbed her nose while her other hand lied on her hip._

Mini flashback end

"Hey, I figured it out eventually! Apparently he jumped back when I hit him." Yang defended herself.

"I'm not sure how that comedian even arrived a year early!" Weiss decided to speak. "At least Jaune possessed _some_ fighting ability when he arrived." Jaune hung his head.

"I'm being used as a measuring increment." He said lowly, with Pyrrha patting his back.

"I…don't think I've ever seen Sans fight, did any of you?" Ruby asked after a moment. All of her friends shook their heads in response. "He told me he was always able to get by, even without weapons…"

"He does seem to have an air of strength around him, even if he doesn't show it." Ren decided to add in his two cent.

"He's hiding it from us! WE SHOULD BREAK HIS LEGS!" Nora shouted jovially.

"I don't think we need to go that far…" Ren spoke, while everyone else sweat dropped.

"I never get to break anyone's legs though…" Nora whined.

"Speaking of that _bone_ head," Yang began, getting a groan out of everyone. "Where is he?" She received shrugs in response.

"He didn't come to the lunchroom today," Ruby said.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's managed to 'get by' this long, right?" Pyrrha stated.

LINE BREAK

"I don't know what to do about him Ozpin. He never fights to his full potential, or uses any of this _strength_ that you claim he has. He shows no fighting prowess like you led me to believe he has." She ranted. Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"Hmm, well that's not good is it?"

"NO, it's not! How can you be so calm about this? I've tried threatening him with bad grades and giving him easier opponents but he still refuses to fight. I'm not sure what to do at this point." Ms. Goodwitch sighed while massaging her forehead. She was truly puzzled.

"From what I know of him, Sans has always fought to save someone, or when it was entirely necessary." Ozpin spoke after a moment.

"So what, are you suggesting I put our students in a perilous situation, just to see what the boy can do?"

"No, that'd be stupid. I'm saying that you should make it to where he can't refuse."

LINE BREAK

Ms. Goodwitch was currently conducting her class and was about to call the names of the people who would fight.

"Sans vs. Ruby." She spoke, but before Sans could forfeit she continued. "Sans, if you forfeit this match you will be expelled from this school." She stated, drawing shocked looks from everyone. Even Sans himself was a bit surprised as his grin drooped a bit. It came back however as he strolled to the ring with a shrug.

"Okay," He spoke in his usual lazy tone. Glynda noticed that he became calm again, and she knew that he'd throw the match.

"Sans, you are to win this match, or you will be expelled." She addressed him. She then turned to Ruby. "Ms. Rose, if I find that you let Sans win, then I will be expelling _you_." She sternly ordered, earning a surprised gasp from the girl.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Yang yelled from her seat, words of agreement were expressed from her team.

"Silence!" Ms. Goodwitch hushed them; she made to say more but was interrupted by another voice.

"Yeah, okay," All eyes turned to Sans, and they were surprised by what they saw.

He wasn't grinning.

Knowing Sans for as long as they have, one thing they knew about him was that he was _always_ either grinning or smiling, even in his sleep. To see him with such a placid and unhappy face as he stared off into space was rather unsettling. Even Glynda was surprised, but also anxious.

'Maybe now, he'll fight.' She thought to herself.

"I'll fight Ruby, but not by herself. Bring the rest of her team out here." He said, causing even more of a shock. Glynda was surprised, but complied.

"Very well, I hope you realize they will also be expelled should they go easy on you."

"They're gonna get _real_ hurt if they go easy on me." He said without looking at her. Glynda said nothing and only ordered the rest of team RWBY to the ring. When they all were ready they took their battle stances.

"I'm really sorry about this Sans." Ruby decided to speak. Sans closed his eyes and sighed, before opening his eyes and showing a smaller-than-usual grin.

"Nah, I am. We wouldn't have to if I wasn't so lazy." He spoke with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Once Glynda assessed that they were ready, she gave them a signal to begin, but no one moved.

"Aren't you gonna get in a stance?" Yang asked.

"Nope," Sans shook his head. "Alright, this is how it's gonna go. You all get one turn collectively. You can use it as four turns individually or one big turn or however yah want, I ain't gonna fight back. After that it's _my_ turn. You can dodge or do whatever you want when that happens."

"Aren't you a bit too confident?" Weiss asked him. He shook his head.

"Nope." This drew a glare out of the girl as she readied her weapon. Ruby furrowed her brow a bit.

"He _is_ a bit too confident. Even though he said he wouldn't fight back, it wouldn't hurt to be cautious as we attack him. Let's go in groups of two, with our partners, Yang and Blake up first." She said. Her team heeded her words as they nodded.

Yang and Blake stepped forward as they readied themselves for battle.

"Usual strategy?" Yang asked her partner. After receiving a nod in return Yang bumped her gauntlets together as she charged forward first with a flurry of punches aimed at Sans. He dodged around her strike with a practiced grace as she couldn't seem to land a hit on him.

"What? You thought I was just gonna stand there and take it?" Sans asked after seeing her frustrated frown.

Blake then decided to appear behind him and take a horizontal slash at him with her katana, but it was ducked under. He then jumped out of the way of Yang as she tried to punch at him while he was occupied. After he landed, Blake fired a few bullets at him, but he swiftly dodged all of them. Yang appeared soon after with another round of punches to give him, but to no avail. Blake then joined in and attacked in unison with Yang, which caused Sans to double his efforts, not that he was trying much anyway.

Yang let out a growl as her eyes turned red. She launched her right fist at him with a particularly strong punch, overextending a bit. Sans dodged and took a hand out of his pocket to push her elbow, which redirected her fist.

Right into Blake's face

Blake let out a yelp as she clutched her face with both hands in pain, her aura level dropped to the yellow. Yang gasped as she saw what happened to her partner.

"Blake! I'm _so_ sorry!" She apologized, checking her friend's face for the damage. She saw the red mark on her face disappear.

"I'm fine." She assured.

"Your turn's over." Sans told them, both his hands in his pockets. They stepped back as Ruby and Weiss stepped towards him.

"From what we saw he's incredibly nimble, I'd suggest you use that speed of yours to your advantage." Weiss told Ruby as she readied her rapier and Ruby her scythe.

"Got it." And without waiting for Sans to say anything, they charged. Ruby took to the front lines in attacking Sans while Weiss figured it would be best to only strike when she felt an opening was within sight.

Ruby dashed around the ring with Sans as she desperately tried to slash at him with an intervention from Weiss every so often.

"You sure do know how to fancily swing that thing around huh?" Sans spoke while dodging. "You're pretty fast." Duck "The way you use that rifle to speed up your attacks is interesting too." Weave "But, yah know, you're pretty sloppy looking from my point of view." Duck, dodge, jump "I mean, it's probably because you haven't fought anyone as fast as you before." Ruby furrowed her brow as she doubled her efforts. Sans sent her a grin.

"I got a question, did'ja notice Weiss?" He asked as he disappeared from her view. She then noticed that she and Weiss were about to attack each other, the problem was, she couldn't stop.

'AH! I'm about to hit her!' Ruby screamed in her mind as she tried to stop. Weiss was saved however as Sans leaned his back on Weiss's, which brought her to her hands and knees, getting her and himself low enough to dodge the high horizontal slash.

"See? That's what I'm talking about, you need to learn how to control all that speed." Sans lectured her a bit. Weiss squirmed under Sans' weight.

"Get off of me!" She yelled. Sans grinned as he rubbed his back against hers before putting his hands behind his head.

"Nah, I think I like it here. A nice place to go to sleep." He closed his eyes. Weiss growled and awkwardly stabbed at him with her rapier, but he disappeared off of her and reappeared a couple yards away with his hands stuffed back into his pockets.

"Jeez, _chill_ out Weiss, it's all in good fun." Sans laughed. He stopped though as his grin degraded into a smile. "Your turn's over too. That means it's _my_ turn." Team RWBY all stood together as they readied themselves defensively.

"Would you at least take your hands out of your pockets?!" Weiss barked after she had stood back up.

"Sure," He took out his right hand. "Hey Yang, you might want to check your elbow." He pointed.

Yang blinked owlishly as she lifted at her right arm's elbow horizontally to see a small blue flame on it. Sans snapped his fingers and her arm propelled itself forward, ramming Yang's fist into Blake's face again, making the poor girl see stars as she fell to the floor. Her aura level went into the red zone, ending the match for her.

"Why do you keep hitting me…?" Blake asked from her position on the floor. Yang gasped in surprise as she looked at her arm.

"I'm sorry Blake!" Yang wailed as she cried anime tears.

"Yang, why did you do that?!" Ruby yelled in surprise as she and Weiss stared at Yang.

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!" Yang yelled in her defense.

Before any of them could say anything else a wisp of blue, flame-like energy rammed itself into Weiss's stomach, sending her flying into the wall outside of the ring. As she slid down the wall she recognized the feeling it gave her.

'It feels familiar, like that time in class; it must have been him…' She mused to herself as her aura also went into the red.

"Whoa! Sans what's wrong with your eyes!?" Ruby yelled as she stared at his black eyes with a blue iris in his left one.

"Oh this? This is what happens when I use my 'semblance', but don't worry about me." He answered with a shrug. His iris turned yellow as he summoned a few dozen bones around him as they stared in awe. "You two should be worried more about yourselves."

"Yah know, his last name seems _really_ fitting now." Yang commented, getting a nod from her sister. They were then hard pressed to dodge the multitude of bones he sent their way. After a while Yang soon got tired of it as she began to charge at him, using the bones hitting her as fuel due to her own semblance. Even so, her aura still went down just from the sheer number of bones that pelted her.

Sans saw that the bones wouldn't take her down, so he then stopped firing bones and used them to protect himself as a shield. It didn't stop Yang though as her eyes glowed red. She gathered up as must dust as she could to use in a single strike that she put all of her power behind, in order to break through his shield and strike him directly.

She had succeeded in breaking his shield but he was nowhere to be found. She heard a strange sound, and when she turned her body she saw that Sans sat cross legged on top of what seemed to be the skull of a canine-like monster that seemed to grin at her. It was was at least twice as tall as her and three times as wide. It's jaw seemed to unhinge as it opened and a small blue ball of light began to form, it quickly turned into a large beam of discharged energy. Yang was in too much shock for her to be able to properly move out of the way, so she took a direct hit. It burned her as it carried her out of the ring, and into the wall. Her aura went into the red as she twitched in slight pain.

Ruby just stared up at Sans as he sat atop his Gaster Blaster with his legs crossed. He put one of his hands on his thigh while the other held his face up by the cheek.

"So uh…you didn't tell me you had a cool weapon like this Sans." Ruby awkwardly stated as she shifted her weight to her other foot. Sans looked surprised for a moment before he grinned and chuckled.

"I guess it kinda is a weapon. I just never thought of it that way."

"It kinda looks like a Grimm now that I look at it more closely. What's it called?"

"A Gaster Blaster. Do you really think it looks cool?"

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome looking." She said.

"Heh, well since you like 'em so much…" Sans summoned enough to block her every escape. "I'll give you a little 'special' treatment."

Ruby gained a wild look in her eye as she frantically searched for an escape as the blasters powered up their…blasters. She couldn't find any so opted to close her eyes and protect her body as best as she could. A soft thud caused her to open her eyes, to an empty space in front of her. She looked behind her to see Sans outside of the ring with his hands in his pockets and his eyes back to normal.

"I forfeit. I can't fight someone who looks scared like that." Ruby blushed at his words but then her eyes widened.

"Wait Sans, you have to win! You'll be expelled if you don't!" She yelled.

"Ms. Goodwitch isn't gonna expel me. She just wanted to see me fight." He chuckled with a grin as he walked away. All eyes turned to Ms. Goodwitch as she could only think of one thing to say.

"Class is dismissed." The students all left and chattered amongst themselves about the fight as Team RWBY picked themselves up. Glynda stood by herself as she replayed the fight in her head over and over.

'Ozpin wasn't lying about him being an excellent tactician. He played all of them into his hands. From the moment he let them go first to assess their fighting style to when he made a bone shield as a decoy. Still, I never expected for him to be one of the legendary Black Eyed Warriors. Does Ozpin already know this…?' She looked up to see that the entire class had left, so she went to relay what she saw to Ozpin.

FLASH BACK END

"I'm sorry Blake…" Yang apologized again. Blake sighed as she rubbed her face in frustration.

"I've told you the other 99 times you apologized to me that it's _fine._ "

"Does it still hurt?"

"No,"

"Do you want ice?"

" _No,_ "

As Yang pestered Blake, Weiss decided to address Ruby.

"Do you have any idea where he could be now?"

"He's probably in his dorm room…but why hasn't come out yet?"

"He probably hates all of the _unwanted attention_ he's getting." Blake said, directing the statement at Yang, who wailed as she clutched onto her. "The students won't stop talking about him."

"Well, we should probably give him a bit of space, and let him get out of there on his own." Weiss suggested as the rest agreed with her.

LINE BREAK

It was night time as Sans sat on the edge of the roof of the school looking at the ground below. He seemed to be in deep thought.

'I'm not one to complain, but why am I here? Why didn't I just die…? Was this some God giving me a second chance because of my crappy life? Or some purgatory that forces me to look at people that remind me of my family?' He grinned bitterly at the thought.

"…Sans…?" A small voice called. He turned around to see Ruby in her pajamas, looking at him with a strange look.

"Heya Ruby? What'cha doing up here?" He grinned at her.

"I should be asking _you_ that. Are you okay?" She asked while taking cautious steps towards him. He squinted at her behavior confusedly, but then soon caught on.

" _Oh,_ " He chuckled. "Even if I fell from this height it most likely wouldn't kill me." He then shifted his position. "Maybe if I were to go head first…"

"Hey!"

"I'm just jokin' Ruby." He chuckled. Ruby crossed her arms.

"That's not funny Sans."

"I believe it is referred to as 'dark humor'." Ruby sighed as Sans chuckled some more.

"Why are you up here, Sans. I came because I heard you." She stood next to him as he stayed seated.

"…Well, I had a bad dream." He decided there would be no harm in telling her that.

"What was it about?" She inquired.

"I came up here because I didn't want to remember." He stated as he gained a faraway look. Ruby scrutinized him for a moment before she nodded in realization.

"You lost someone." Sans turned to look at her in surprise, his smile was gone. "I recognize that look in your eyes." She answered his unasked question. Sans grinned and closed his eyes.

"That obvious, huh?" Ruby nodded her head again.

"Yeah, I lost someone too, my mother." She said.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, I didn't really know her anyway. I also have Yang; she tells me stories of her sometimes. Do you mind if I ask who you lost?" She softly asked, looking at him. Sans stared back at her, before sighing.

"…my brother. You actually remind me a lot of him." He chuckled, before falling silent. Ruby stared at him a moment before walking to him and wrapping him up in a hug from behind. "…what…?" He left his question in the air.

"You looked like you needed one. You don't get over these things on your own yah know?" She let him go. "If you ever need a shoulder to lean on, you can count on me. My team too, even Team JNPR." She then began to walk away as she yawned. "I'm going back to bed. You should get some sleep too; your eyes look a little droopier than they normally do." As she walked away, Sans softly uttered a word to her that she could just barely hear.

"Thanks…Ruby." She smiled, and without turning around, she replied.

"No problem."

 **A/N: FINALLY DONE HOLY CRAP NUGGETS ON BARNEY'S BUTT WOW!**

 **I would say something about this chapter but I'm so tired, and my eyes are acting a bit screwy. I can't focus on anything anymore. MY GAS TANK IS ON E!**

 **Not that I'm getting out of here as fast as possible but I'm getting out of here as fast as possible.**

 **GOOD N-I mean,**

 **Buh-bye!**


	5. Cat's out the bag

**A/N: Heeeeeerrrre's JOHNNY!**

 **Wait my name's not Johnny…oh well.**

 **I guess I'll do reviews now. Also, there are more than 100 now! Whoo!**

 **yaoiprincess101:** **You were pretty quick on the draw there! You showed up like, a few minutes after I uploaded it a 2 am. Also, thank you! You're so inspirational!**

 **Guest(1):** **Yeah, that's true, but I'm not sure what to do. I don't want to** _ **not**_ **answer reviews and look like I'm ungrateful. But I do agree with you that it's a bit unfair that the reviews make my chapters seem longer than they really are.**

 **Depri Nemias:** **I don't know. I'm kinda leaning towards that but I might change my mind. I'm also not good with ship names.**

 **Cooleffects99:** **Thanks, I decided to put some feels in there as a last minute thing, since I usually make up this story as I go. That whole chapter was some spur of the moment type stuff. And yeah, Sans is a great guy.**

 **Jack Whitters:** **Flashback-ception maybe…? Also yeah, I had a lot of fun with that fight scene.**

 **FluffySheepLion:** **Thanks, also, most likely not. I don't even know a good 90% of the AU's.**

 **Firehedgehog:** **Thank you!**

 **River king:** **Thanks!**

 **Robin Halliday:** **It's fine, we all make mistakes!**

 **FalloutBoy2020:** **Uh, yeah sure. Let's go with that.**

 **Guest(2):** **Thanks so much! I'm not quite sure about the pairing either.**

 **King Joker:** **Sans really wasn't trying to beat them, but rather just show off, because he knew that's what Glynda wanted.**

 **Tristan Elder:** **Oh, sorry then. I don't really know actually. I'm up to suggestions.**

 **Guest(3):** **Sounds cool, sure.**

 **vonz:** **Yeah, pretty much.**

 **Derpitay:** **Ha ha ha! Thanks!**

 **Guest(4):** **Thank you! Your words mean a lot!**

 **Server lock:** **Thanks for more of that beautifully brutal critique! I applied some of those suggestions but not all. Since some of them weren't exactly "necessary"**

 **Tyrant211:** **You're welcome, but next time, a period or two would be nice! Thanks for the review!**

 **endertree;** **You like it that much? Thanks**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween:** **DBZ references are always nice. I've been trying to make a fanfic on that for a while now…**

 **madmalitiangamer:** **Thanks for sticking around!**

 **Guest(5):** **Ha ha HA! A smirk is enough! Also yeah, but he doesn't really need to so he doesn't do it much.**

 **Guest(6):** **ALL THE DBZ REFERENCES!**

 **Blazedragon94:** **Thanks for the reviews! And don't worry, I understand how you feel about not liking something and getting in trouble with a fanbase.**

 **Guest(7):** **That'd be pretty interesting**

 **Guest(8):** **I don't know who Neo is, but I'll consider her!**

 **Guest(9):** **I refreshed the page and it said you showed up secs ago! XD Anyway, probably not, it'd be hard to pull one over on Sans.**

 **Whew! That's done! In relation to what Guest(1) said I might start not replying, but still give shout outs to some reviews. Would that make you guys unhappy…? I'll wait until next chapter to see what you guys think.**

 **Now, without further a doo-doo,**

 **Enjoy!**

Team RWBY was strolling down the street while taking in the sights. Weiss seemed to be especially excited to be going so.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" She cheered.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss." Ruby commented. "It's kinda creeping me out." She added after a moment.

"How could you _not smile_?" Weiss turned to look at Ruby. "It's a festival dedicated to the world! There will be dancing, and parades, and a tournament!" She gushed. "The amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is breathtaking."

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang spoke.

"Quiet you."

They turned a corner and Ruby spotted Sans asleep on a hot dog stand. It looked to be rather well made out of wood and had the words "hot dogs and more" crudely written on the sign.

"Hey look it's Sans!" They curiously walked over to his stand. He didn't wake up though until Ruby gently nudged him. He sleepily sat up.

"How's it goin'? What can I get yah?" He said the sentence automatically. His droopy eyes then focused on Ruby's team. "Oh, heya RWBY," He greeted.

"Hi Sans! I didn't know you had a job." Ruby greeted the boy. He nodded his head.

"Yep, I have lots of jobs. What can I get you guys?" He grinned at them.

"Well, since this is a hot dog stand I guess we'll have hot dogs." Blake spoke up.

"Oh sorry about that, we ran out of hot dogs, but we do have hot cats." His grin increased as he winked at Blake and handed her one. "They're usually 1.50, but I'll give you a discount and make it 1.25."

"Hot _cats_?" Weiss asked. "But it looks like a regular hot dog." As she and her team talked about it, Blake handed him the money, while giving him a suspicious stare.

'That was a little too suggestive…does he know?' As she pondered this, she took a bite of her hot cat and it meowed while she did so, causing her and her team to stare at it in shock.

"Blake…did that hot cat just… _meow_?" Yang asked in surprise. Blake looked back at her partner with wide eyes before turning back to the hot cat. She hesitantly took another bite and it meowed again.

"This is…uncomfortable…" Blake spoke after a few long moments of silence. She could tell that it was coming from the hot dog, but she didn't know _how_. Despite this, she continued to eat it.

"I WANT ONE!" Ruby yelled excitedly as she turned to Sans. He shook his head and held his hands up in the "what can you do?" gesture.

"Sorry Rubes, but we're all out of hot cats." He smiled. "But we _do_ have hot dogs. The price is 1.50."

"I thought you said that…" Yang trailed off as Ruby bought one. Yang shrugged and bought one as well. They didn't make any noise like the hot cat though. Weiss stared at her teammates eating and decided to buy one.

"That'll be 1.75" Sans told her. She frowned at him.

"What? Why do I have to pay more?!" She yelled. Sans grinned at her.

"Well, Blake's 0.25 had to go _somewhere_." She glared at him, but paid the money nonetheless.

"Thanks for the food Sans, I _was_ feeling a bit hungry." Yang thanked Sans.

"No problem." He replied, before laying his head on his arms and falling asleep instantly. Yang looked at him surprised before turning to her team. They shrugged in response to her unanswered question. She then turned back to him and nudged him a few times to wake him back up.

"Huh? Oh my bad. I thought the conversation was over. Yah need something else?" He asked while looking at her.

"Well, we were going to the docks. Do you want to come with?" Yang invited.

"Nah, sorry, I'm still working right now." He declined. Yang nodded as they said goodbye to him and left him to sleep. They turned another corner and jumped a bit in surprise as they saw Sans asleep on another stand a few yards away from them.

"What the…?" Ruby began as she and her team looked back around the corner to see Sans asleep on the hot dog stand. They turned back and he was asleep on the new stand as well. "HOW?" Ruby loudly asked. They repeated the process a few more times before giving up and going over to Sans' new stand. This one was made of wood as well and had a sign that had the words "nice cream" written crudely on it.

This time Blake was the one to wake Sans up. He sat up and assessed them.

"Huh? Are you guys following me?" He asked with his regular droopy eyed grin.

"How did you do that?" Weiss accusingly asked. "Can you make clones along with your other wide array of abilities?"

"Nah, I can't make clones. What are you talking about?" He grinned at her, with a touch of smugness. She glared at him and made to say more, but was interrupted.

"Disregarding that waste of two minutes, what is this stand?" Blake asked. Sans leaned back in his chair as he answered.

"It's a _nice_ cream stand, that's a pun, get it?" He asked, getting a giggle out of Yang and a groan from everyone else.

"Yah know, you're a pretty _cool_ guy Sans." Yang decided to add in, making Sans snicker and the girls groan. He then opened up a cooler behind the counter and took out four nice cream bars.

"Here, yah get the first one's free." He said as he rested his arms on the counter and used one to prop his head up. "There are notes in the wrappers, so don't tear them up too bad."

They tore open the wrappers and a little white card came out. They each read theirs individually.

"Mine says 'You have nice eyes'. Aw, thanks Mr. Wrapper!" Ruby gushed as she took a bite of her nice cream bar. "It's pretty good too!"

"Mine says 'You are very charming'. I'd like to think so too, what do you think Sans?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him. He only shrugged and grinned.

"Sure." Blake frowned a bit at hers.

"Mine says 'Your friends like you for who you are'." She then narrowed her eyes at Sans, who only innocently smiled at her. 'He's getting way too suggestive about this, there's no way he can't know. But how does he know?' She asked herself. Finally Weiss took off her wrapper and read hers.

"Mine reads 'You have a great personality'. I suppose they are right." Weiss said. She then saw her teammates staring at her. "What are those looks you are giving me supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing," They quickly and collectively said. Weiss only huffed and crossed her arms. Ruby turned back to Sans, but found him asleep and lightly snoring.

"If that's not narcolepsy then I don't know what is." Yang said with the rest of the team agreeing. They opted to just leave him there as they continued to their original destination.

"Remind me again why we're going to the docks?" Yang asked Weiss as they followed her.

"I heard that the students arriving from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. As a representative of Beacon it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this kingdom." She explained.

"She wants to spy on them so that she can have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake translated, causing the two sisters to nod.

"You can't prove that!"

The girls then came across a crime scene that was blocked off with yellow tape. They went to go investigate to find out what happened, and by 'investigate' I mean they asked one of the officers.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Dust shop robbery, second one this week," The man answered.

"That's terrible." Yang commented. They then overheard a couple of investigators talking.

"They left all the money again."

"It doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much dust?"

"I don't know."

"You think it was the White Fang?"

"I think we don't get paid enough." The girls tuned out the conversation after that.

"It figures that the White Fang are behind this. What an awful bunch of degenerates" Weiss turned up her nose at the crime scene. Blake narrowed her eyes at her.

"What's your problem?" She asked. Weiss looked back at her.

"I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is _hardly_ a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided faunus." Blake folded her arms.

" _Misguided_? They want to wipe out humanity!" Weiss exclaimed.

"So they're _really_ misguided. It still doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Blake has a point." Ruby interjected. "That Torchwick guy that I fought still hasn't been caught. Maybe it was him." She offered. Weiss placed her hands on her hips.

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true." Yang disagreed. Before anymore words could be said they heard a distinct shout of "Hey, stop that faunus!" over by the docks. They raced over there and saw a blonde haired monkey faunus running away from some men on the ship.

"Thanks for the ride boys!" He yelled as he jumped from the ship he was on.

"You no good stowaway!" The men on the ship yelled.

"I'm a great stowaway! A no good stowaway would've been caught!" He ran away from them and passed the girls, taking only a split second to wink at Blake, before continuing on with the officers on his _tail_. Pun intended.

"Well you wanted to see the competition. There it goes." Yang addressed Weiss. Weiss's eyes widened.

"Quick, we have to observe him!" She yelled as she gave chase, with her team following afterwards. They were soon gaining on him but stopped when Weiss ran into an orange haired girl.

"Darn it! He got away!" Weiss yelled in frustration.

"Uh, Weiss?" Yang gestured to the girl she had run into. Weiss jumped back once she realized.

"Salutations!" The girl greeted from the ground earning a small "Hi" from Ruby. Yang looked at her strangely.

"Are you okay?" She asked, receiving a nod from the girl.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!" The girl replied. Team RWBY all stared at each other, before looking at the girl.

"Do you…wanna get up?" Yang asked. The girl seemed to consider this.

"Yes," She answered after a moment. She then flipped into a standing position, making Team RWBY take a collective step back. "My name is Penny; it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake,"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" An elbow to the ribs "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated.

"You already said that." Weiss told her. Penny paused.

"So I did!" She said. Everyone paused for a moment before RWBY decided to leave.

"Well, uh, sorry for bumping in to you." Weiss awkwardly apologized as she walked away with the team following her.

"See you friend." Ruby called behind her as they left Penny standing there.

"She was weird." Yang commented with everyone nodding in agreement. Penny was suddenly in front of their group, causing them to halt.

"What did you call me?" She asked. Yang began to panic.

"O-oh! U-uh, I'm sorry! I-I didn't think you heard me!" She apologized. Penny shook her head.

"Not you," She directed her attention to Ruby as she walked up to her. "You. You called me friend. Am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

"Uh…" Ruby turned to her teammates, seeing them all shake their heads negative. "...yeah sure, why not?" She stated.

"Sensational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny spoke animatedly.

"Was this what I was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"No, she seems more coordinated." Weiss replied.

"So," Yang began. "What are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!" Penny answered.

"Wait you're here for the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny proclaimed.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss commented.

"You said the same thing about Sans, just saying." Yang interjected, causing Weiss to wince.

"Plus you _are_ wearing a dress." Blake added. Weiss folded her arms.

"It's a combat skirt." Ruby was by her side in an instant in a similar pose.

"Yeah!" The two shared a low five.

"Wait, if you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?!" Weiss asked clutching to the girl's shoulders.

"Who?" Penny blinked.

"That filthy faunus from the boat!" She exclaimed while holding up a poorly drawn picture of said boy.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake snapped causing Weiss to turn to her. "Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate!" Blake walked up to her.

"I'm _sorry_! Would you also have me stop referring to a trashcan as a trashcan, or a lamp post as a lamp post?" Weiss gestured to the objects as she said them.

"Stop it!" Blake yelled.

"Stop _what_? He clearly broke the law. Give him time and he'll soon join those other faunus in the White Fang!"

"Ugh, you ignorant little brat!" Blake angrily walked away. Weiss frowned.

"How dare you!" She walked up to Blake. "I am your teammate!" She then started the longest argument in the Team RWBY's short history. By nightfall when they had returned to their dorms they were still arguing.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake yelled.

"I'm a _victim_!" Weiss retorted causing a pause in the argument. Weiss voice began to take on a quieter tone as she continued. "Do you want to know why I hate the White Fang? It's because they've been at war with my family for years, war as in actual bloodshed. Ever since I was a child I've seen family, friends, all _disappear_. Board members _executed_. An entire train car full of dust was stolen. My father would often come home _furious_ , and that made for a _very_ difficult childhood, if you understand what I mean." She finished with a clenched fist.

"Weiss," Ruby attempted to comfort her.

"NO!" Weiss shrugged Ruby off and turned back to Blake. "Do you want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" She yelled.

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" Blake screamed. Everyone fell silent as they stared at her. Blake's eyes widened as she realized her mistake, and she quickly ran away.

"Wait, Blake!" Ruby called after her in vain. She was already gone.

LINE BREAK

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss roamed the streets looking for Blake. Yang and Ruby shouted her name while Weiss stayed silent.

"Weiss, you're not helping!" Ruby said at her teammate.

"You know who might be able to help? The police!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Ugh, Weiss…" Ruby folded her arms as she groaned at her teammate with a glare.

"What? It was just an idea." She defended.

"Yeah, a lousy one." Ruby retorted before continuing to walk.

"I think we should hear _her_ side of the story before we jump to conclusions." Yang suggested.

"I think that once we hear it you will realize that _I_ was right."

" _I_ think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!"

"Gah! Penny, where did you come from?!" Ruby yelled in surprise.

"Hi guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked, disregarding Ruby's question. Team RWY all stared at each other, before deciding to tell her.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang answered. Penny's eyes widened in realization after a moment.

"Oh, you mean the faunus girl." She concluded. They gave her confused looks.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby inquired. Penny pointed to her head.

"Well, she has cat ears." Yang frowned.

"What cat ears? She wears a…bow…" Tumbleweed decided to roll past them as they stood in silence for a moment.

"She _does_ like tuna…" Ruby muttered.

"So where is she?" Penny asked. Ruby shook her head.

"We don't know, she's been missing since Friday." Penny gasped and clutched Ruby's shoulders.

"That's _terrible_! Well don't you worry Ruby my friend!" Penny placed her fists on her hips. "I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

"That's fine Penny, we can handle it, right guys?" She looked to her sister and teammate but they were gone. More tumbleweed rolled past the two.

"It sure is windy today." Penny observed.

LINE BREAK

Blake and Sun, the monkey faunus, walked down the street while they talked.

"So what's the plan?" Sun asked.

"I don't think the White Fang are behind that robbery, but I don't know how to prove it." Blake crossed her arms and frowned.

"Well, the best way to know they're _not_ behind it is to go to the place where they _would_ be if they _were_ behind it, and not find them there." The boy reasoned.

"But I have no idea where that would be."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about a huge shipment of dust coming in from Atlas." Sun offered. Blake fixed him with an inquisitive stare.

"How huge?" She asked.

" _Huge,_ "

"You're sure?"

LINE BREAK

Yang and Weiss were walking around still searching for Blake.

"Ugh, this is hopeless." Yang groaned. Weiss said nothing. "Do you even care if we find her?"

"Of course I do." Weiss sighed. "I just fear what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run." Yang frowned and said nothing in response.

She then spotted Sans with his headphones on about to eat a hot dog. "Hey, there's Sans, maybe he's seen her?" Without waiting for a response from Weiss she started after the boy.

Sans hadn't noticed them yet as he pulled out a bottle of ketchup and took of the cap he was about to start pouring when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and saw Yang so he took off his headphones.

"Heya," He greeted with his usual grin.

"Have you seen Blake at all today Sans?" Yang didn't waste any time in asking him. Sans shook his head and started pouring ketchup on his hot dog.

"Nope, is somethin' wrong?" He asked. Yang sighed.

"She took off Friday, we haven't seen her since."

"Oh, did you guys find out she was a faunus? It looks like the cat is out of the bag _meow_." His ketchup now covered his hot dog. Yang giggled at him while Weiss groaned.

"How do you even know that?" She asked. Yang seemed to finally notice that too.

"Yeah, it seems like everyone but we knew." Sans grinned a little wider.

'I read her soul.' "I'm a good judge of character." He decided not to voice his immediate thoughts.

"Well, do you know anywhere they could be-that can't be healthy." Yang paused as she looked at Sans' hot dog. It was piled in ketchup and some began to spill on his hand.

"Oh, looks like its spilling." He quickly ate the hot dog in a few bites and then licked his fingers clean. Weiss looked about ready to faint as Sans put his ketchup bottle in his inside coat pocket.

"A-anyway, do you know where they could be?" Yang asked. Sans hummed.

"She's probably where that black smoke cloud is." He stated with his hands in his pockets. The two girls groaned at the obviousness, before taking off running. Sans walked in a different direction. Yang noticed this and stopped, prompting Weiss to do so also.

"Where are you going, Sans?" She loudly called to him.

"Shortcut," He called back simply. The two girls shared a glance, almost everyone knew about Sans' shortcuts. He'd most likely get there before them, so they jogged back to him.

"Take us to the shortcut. It's pretty important for us to get there as fast as possible." Yang told him. Sans grin turned into a lopsided smile as he scratched his head with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Hmm, okay," He grinned again. "Stay close to me, we wouldn't want you to…well just stay close." He began to walk away. The girls shared a skeptic look but followed him while being shoulder-to-shoulder with him. They walked at a leisure pace.

"Um…could we go a bit faster Sans?" Yang asked, looking unsure. She was beginning to have doubts. Sans shook his head.

"No need to rush, we're almost there." He spoke.

"What do you…?" Weiss began but trailed off as they turned a corner. Her vision blurred as the two girls felt an uncomfortable feeling. It was as if they were being stretched and compressed and burned and frozen all at the same time. When their vision cleared they were next to a blue crate and they saw men in White Fang uniforms everywhere. Before they could assess what was going on though they needed to get a hold of their bearings first.\

Yang and Weiss stumbled around a bit as they struggled not to vomit. "Ugh…did we teleport?" Yang asked.

"Nah, that was a shortcut." Sans said off-handedly. Weiss shook her head as she stood.

"Whatever it was I never want to do it again." She groaned, before taking a look at what was going on with Sans and Yang. Blake was battling against Torchwick alongside Sun. They were doing a good job it seemed as they were able to knock him onto his back. He quickly stood though and fired his cane gun up at a crate, making them jump back to dodge it. Torchwick then aimed his gun at them from their position on the floor. Weiss and Yang made a move to go but they were stopped by Sans.

"Hold up a minute." He told them without taking his eyes off of Torchwick. Before they could reply another voice sounded.

"HEY!" Ruby chose that moment to make her presence known as she stood atop a crate.

"Oh hello Red," Torchwick greeted her jovially. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Penny walked up behind Ruby. "Ruby, are these people your friends?" She asked.

"Stay back Penny!" Ruby yelled. Her momentary lapse in concentration left her open to a shot from Torchwick, making her fall back and drop her scythe. Penny frowned as she saw this, along with Ruby's sister. Penny then walked towards Torchwick.

"Penny wait, stop!" Ruby tried to warn her.

"Don't worry Ruby!" Penny smiled back at her, before fixing a hard stare at the group of bad men. "I'm combat ready!" **[*]**

A knife floated from Penny's backpack that quickly turned into about a dozen. She leapt off of the crate and towards the White Fang soldiers.

"Alright, you can go now." Sans said.

"Thank you!" Yang yelled as she and Weiss also charged towards the battle. Penny, Weiss, and Yang made short work of the White Fang soldiers. Penny's knives formed a fast spinning circle in front of her as she pumped her fists forward, making a green laser that tore through two planes, causing them to explode. She then made her knives latch on to another plane as she began to pull it down with the strings that were attached to them.

"Man, Penny's freaking awesome!" Yang whistled as she knocked more White Fang soldiers around.

"How is Penny doing that…?" Ruby wondered. "And when did Yang and Weiss get here?!"

Torchwick looked on at the development and felt it was time to depart. "These kids just keep getting weirder…" He muttered as he entered a plane and got ready to leave. His plane was suddenly coated in a blue glow as it stopped moving. "What…?" He looked out of the window at Sans, who's eyes were black with a blue iris in the left one. His hand was currently outstretched as he held the plane in place.

Sans hummed as he held the plane, before he shook his head. "Nah," He then let it go as it dipped before gaining its balance and leaving.

Weiss had then stalked over to Blake and Ruby as the police started to arrive.

"Look Weiss it's not what you think she has a bow that hides her kitty ears that are actually kinda cute and…" Ruby rambled on but Weiss tuned her out as she stood directly in front of Blake. The two stared at each other a moment before Blake decided to speak.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer a part of the White Fang. Back when I – " She was cut off by Weiss.

"Stop it. Do you have any idea how long we have been looking for you? Eleven hours. That means I've had eleven hours to think about this. Do you know what I think?" Everyone held their breath as they waited. "I don't care." Weiss finally said.

"You don't care?" Blake was surprised.

"No, you said you weren't with them anymore right?" At Blake's nod she continued. "So I don't care what happened before that. Just promise me that in the future, if something _this_ big happens, you come to your team, not some…someone else." She finished. Blake wiped away a stray tear that that threatened to fall from her eye as she smiled and nodded. Ruby let out a cheer.

"Yeah, Team RWBY is back together!" Weiss pointed a finger at Sun.

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Sun let out a nervous laugh at that.

"Hey, where did Penny go?" Ruby asked, everyone shrugged and gave confused expressions.

"She probably went home to take a nap, like I'm going to." Sans spoke as he walked away.

"But you're going the wrong way."

"I'm taking a shortcut."

 **A/N: DONE! That was an "OK" chapter in my opinion. Not really a lot of action to speak of.**

 **Sans let Torchwick go because he knew it wasn't worth the effort.**

 **[*] I don't like RWBY much, but I** _ **loved**_ **when Penny said that in the episode. That simple sentence sounded so awesome coming from her, the performance after was a plus as well.**

 **I can't really think of anything else to say. So Review or PM me if you have questions. That's all for now.**

 **Buh-bye!**


	6. Sans's new semester start

**A/N: Wassup guys? Sorry about the little wait that I gave you. I had gotten another idea in my head and I couldn't properly get rid of it. So I started writing another fanfiction on it so I could focus on other things. When I get ideas they don't leave me alone unless I do something about it.**

 **Anyway, I'll jump right into reviews!**

 **Derpitay:** **Well, I used to do that, but whenever I write 'LINE BREAK' I imagine some person screaming the words, similar to how the transitions in Spongebob work. The thought made me smile, so I kept it. I could stop though if it bothers you that much.**

 **Guest(1):** **I'm not sure how to work that gif you gave me. It doesn't work for me.**

 **Guest(2):** **Nobody is really capable of doing that, yah know, with the whole 'soul seeing' thing.**

 **yaoiprincess101:** **Thanks! I'm glad you're glad that I'm happy!**

 **Guest(3):** **THANKS**

 **River king:** **Shh, don't spoil it!**

 **Guest(4):** **Okay, I'll have Neo show up, but I'm not quite sure what you'll want me to do with her.**

 **Guest(5):** **Not quite sure what you said. So I'll just say OK!**

 **Firehedgehog:** ***evil giggling intensifies***

 **madmalitiangamer:** **Thanks, I had fun with those parts.**

 **Blazedragon94:** **Sans has already deduced that Torchwick isn't the leader, so he left him alone.**

 **Slack101:** **I like the pairing, but you know that you have some serious competition with the Sans x Ruby pairing right? Plus there are also the people who don't want any.**

 **Huntertyavatar:** **I see where you're coming from, I'm trying to slow down the chapters and add more detail as opposed to the first few, but I rather liked the way I made my sentences all blend together, I thought it was cool.**

 **Jack Whitters:** **Thanks, I might do just that!**

 **Depri Nemias:** **Well, some people wanted to see Sans do a bit more, so that's what I was sorta kinda going for when I did that. Also, thanks!**

 **Cooleffects99:** **Yeah, I like both pairings, but I don't know which to pick.**

 **Server lock:** **That's Sans for yah!**

 **Hellfire1996:** **Of course I'll update as much as possible! I was joking too, though I suppose it** _ **would**_ **be difficult to tell from just text. Also, thank you!**

 **Guest(6):** **Sorry, I have school too though yah know? Thanks for reading!**

 **Guest(7):** **Sooo, you guys just want me to give Neo the ability of speech because she's mute?**

 **Gareth Dane:** **Thank you!**

 **Jacob Ryans:** **To your first question, yes. To all the others, IDK**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween:** **Ha! Jokes!**

 **Kagenobaka:** **Not gonna lie, that ship name is pretty awesome. Thanks for the reviews!**

 **LightningLeo92:** **If you can thing of a way to shove them into the story in a way that fits and makes sense then sure! Thanks for the compliments!**

 **EmPro8:** **It's fine! I barely know what RWBY is anyway! I'm just now starting to watch the show. I only sorta kinda got into it from the site you're reading now.**

 **Guest(8):** **HA! I bet you're not more confused than me! Seriously.**

 **Guest(9):** **Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Alright guys, starting next chapter I'm gonna have to start cutting down the review responses a bit. I'll just take all of the reviews that are basically saying the same thing and bunch them together so I can answer them all at once. The reviews were starting to get a wee bit out of hand. Like, in a previous chapter they added up to over 1k words!**

 **Anyway, without further a doo-doo,**

 **Enjoy!**

Sans's morning had started out well. He had had a good night sleep before eating a hearty breakfast when he woke up. After eating he put on his usual clothes and went out in the town to go to one of his many jobs. He passed an old man's dust shop on the way there and he applied for another part-time job there. After applying, he left to his other job as a bookstore cashier.

The day was going pretty slow so far. Sans was sitting in a chair with his feet up on the counter in a bookstore called "Tuckson's Book Trade". He had his headphones on and was in the middle of reading a random book when two teens showed up through the front door. The male teen shut the door behind him, but this didn't go unnoticed by Sans. He took a look at their souls.

'Their hands are tainted…' He concluded in his mind as he grinned at them.

One was a pale skinned boy with silver hair, much like his own. The other was a dark skinned girl with green hair. The girl walked up to the counter while the boy stayed close to the door.

"Welcome to Tuckson's Book Trade, how can I help yah?" Sans put his legs down as he set down his book and took his headphones off his ears and placed them around his neck.

"You got any comics?" The boy asked. Sans nodded.

"Yeah, they're over by the window to the left." He pointed to make sure the boy could find them. The girl smiled as she began to converse with Sans.

"Hi, are you Tuckson?" The green haired girl asked politely. Sans shook his head, he noticed that the boy closed the windows, but he kept quiet.

"Nah, I'm Sans, nice to meet yah." He stuck his arm out for a handshake.

"I'm Emerald." She greeted as she accepted his hand. A loud fart noise rang out and Sans sent her an inquisitive look. She blushed as she started to deny it, but stopped when Sans started to grin.

"Whoopee cushion handshake." Sans chuckled as the other silver haired boy joined him.

"This guy is pretty funny! My name's Mercury." The boy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet yah." Sans repeated.

"Anyway," Emerald cut in. "Do you know where Tuckson is?" She asked, there was a slight sense of urgency in her tone.

"Yeah, he's in the back room taking a nap." Sans jabbed a thumb at the closed door behind him. "He looked pretty tired so I told him to take a rest for a little bit." This wasn't a lie, Tuckson wanted to leave to Vacuo as soon as possible. He was apparently an ex White Fang member.

'So they're after Tuckson, eh?' Sans mused to himself.

"Could you go get him for us please? We'd really like to talk with him." The girl asked with false sweetness. Sans nodded as he stood up and opened the back door.

"Hey Tuckson!" He called. They waited for a few moments before they heard a soft reply.

"Yeah?" The voice was deep with sleepiness. Sans glanced at Emerald and Mercury before he turned back to the door.

"Have a good nap." He closed and locked the door and turned back to the two teens. His grin widened as his eyes turned completely black. "You owe me one, Tuckson."

The two teens looked a little off put by his eye color change, and frowned as they exchanged a look with each other, before getting into fighting stances.

Sans's eye glowed yellow as he summoned a few dozen bones and sent them towards the two teens at high speeds. Emerald took out her sickle-like guns and fired off rapid shots that kept the bones at bay, while Mercury dealt with any stray ones using his feet. Sans stopped firing them as his eye turned blue as he slipped off one of his flip flops and hurled it at Mercury's face.

The boy was so surprised by the strange act that the flip flop was able to hit his face directly, causing a red mark. Mercury tore the footwear from his face and flung it away from him with a snarl. He didn't notice that the flip flop became coated in a blue aura as it flung itself right back at his head. His partner noticed and tried to warn him but it was a bit too late as the shoe footwear struck him again. He was then slapped left and right by the flip flop at an insane speed but he ended it with a yell and a dust infused kick that disintegrated the poor thing.

Sans chuckled as he looked at Mercury's steaming face that was red from pain. Mercury gave a sideways glance towards Emerald as he addressed her. "And you just weren't gonna help were you?"

"If you needed my help beating a flip flop then you don't deserve to be my partner." Emerald retorted, before firing rapid bullets at Sans. He disappeared from her view and ended up behind her with a powerful kick to her back that sent her crashing into Mercury. They tumbled to the ground but quickly recovered.

"Oh no, _I'm_ the only one who's allowed to kick like that." Mercury spoke before rushing towards Sans, Emerald in tow. Sans for his part changed his eye yellow as he summoned two slightly longer than normal bones in his hands. His eye then changed blue as the bones became coated in a blue flame like energy.

Mercury and Emerald reached Sans and engaged him in close combat, starting out with a kick that was ducked under while Emerald's sickle was blocked by Sans's bone. Sans then got on the defensive as Mercury and Emerald attacked him in sync. Even with Sans's skill he was still somewhat hard pressed to evade and defend without injury. Sans suddenly saw an opening and fired out with a kick towards Mercury's stomach that the boy couldn't defend, causing him to be knocked back. Emerald lashed out with her chain though, which Sans didn't expected. He attempted to block with one of his bones but it wrapped around it. Emerald pulled and snapped the bone in half, making it dissipate.

Mercury chose that time to show back up with a speedy dust infused kick that broke through his remaining bone and caught him in the stomach. Emerald attempted to follow up on that but Sans disappeared from her view once more to the other side of the store.

"Tch, Emerald, why haven't you used an illusion on this guy yet?" Mercury asked. He was a bit winded, as was Emerald.

"I've been trying, but it's not working on him for some reason." She muttered with a grimace. Sans only stood there as he put his hands in his pockets.

"That kick kinda hurt, good thing I've got aura." He told them with a grin. The air seemed to change and get heavier as Sans spoke his next sentence though. " **I** **should** **probably** **get** **a** **little** **serious** **with** **you** **guys** **now**." He said, shocking them and filling them with a sense of dread.

"No, he's bluffing." Emerald stated, but she sounded like she was unsure. It made sense; here they were with labored breathing while their adversary hadn't broken a sweat.

Sans's let out some killing intent as his eye glowed blue. Mercury and Emerald soon found they were immobile as a blue aura surrounded them. Sans then lifted their bodies off the ground with his telekinesis and slammed their bodies into the ground and ceiling repeatedly. He then moved to flinging them into all of the walls of the shop as they began to pick up speed. He was soon slamming them around in a speed similar to Ruby's. As he slammed them into the walls and each other Sans laughed as he realized they looked not unlike a pinball machine.

Sans finally forcefully slammed them into the ground, making a small crater and shaking the establishment. He then summoned four Gaster Blasters and fired them at the two teens at point blank range. He repeated the process two more times before he finally stopped and took a small breather.

Mercury and Emerald were still alive, but badly hurt and only Emerald was unconscious. Sans had held back when he finished them. He then picked up their bodies once more and flung them out of the window. He followed them out soon after. He stood over Mercury and Emerald's bodies and grinned at the look of panic on Mercury's eyes.

"Relax, I ain't gonna kill yah." He assured. " **Unless you give me a reason to.** " He added after a moment. He then tilted his body forward slightly to Mercury who was still on the ground. "Now, get outta here, and take your friend with yah, or we'll have a problem, capiche?" Sans ordered, looking dead into Mercury's eyes. Mercury fearfully nodded as he struggled to stand and pick up his partner. He then hobbled away.

Sans sighed as he watched them go, before turning back and going into the store. He let out a whistle as he saw its state. "This place got _totaled_." He said with an amused grin. One of the few bookshelves that still stood chose that moment to break down and fall apart.

"I should probably let Tuckson outta that closet now." Sans spoke to himself as he heard the man's muffled yells and inquiries.

"What a way to start of a new semester."

 **A/N: DONE! Sorry, for such a short chapter after the time you guys had to wait. It just seemed like a good place to end it.**

 **PM or Review me any questions, comments, and concerns. All reviews are welcome. I can't think of much else to say so…**

 **Buh-bye!**


	7. FOOD FIGHT

**A/N: Okay, short story time!**

 **I was writing the next chapter…when all of a sudden…my house's power went out! It was a whole hour before it came back on and my stuff wasn't saved when I checked. It wasn't just my house either; the whole neighborhood lost their power!**

 **So I became upset, like, to the point where I was ready to strangle someone.**

 **I decided to take a break, because I can't write like that. I found this nice anime called "My Hero Academia" (Why aren't there more fanfictions for them?!) I watched the anime then read the manga up to the last updated page. After I did that I realized that I had stayed up all night, so I promptly passed out. I woke up at 3 pm and looked at the new reviews on fanfiction and here we are!**

 **Anyway, I guess I'll do reviews now. I'll answer the ones that had questions or the ones that I feel need to be addressed.**

 **Tyrant211:** **Not sure what you mean by "time skips", but he does have the orange and blue bones.**

 **Guest:** **HA! I completely forgot I wrote that in there! Thanks for reminding me, but I'm not quite sure how I'll have the other characters find out about it. Believe it or not I've been winging it all these chapters.**

 **yaoiprincess101:** **Pyrrha dies? Damn.**

 **MyNamesJeff:** **I** _ **really**_ **got a good laugh out of your name! XD**

 **To everyone else who reviewed** _ **thank you so much**_ **for your support! Everyone has been buzzing around about the ships. The most prominent are Ruby and Yang. I was leaning more towards Yang, mostly because she reminds me** _ **a lot**_ **of the girl I first kissed, or who first kissed me, whatever. Heck, she was even a year older than me too! But I also like Ruby; I'm also a bit timid around new people, though I'm good at hiding it. I** _ **hate**_ **disappointing people; you could almost call it a phobia. I always try so hard to make everyone happy. I can't pick both (That'd be gross), so I have to choose.**

 **That being said I'd like to propose a sort of poll, all you need to do is write the name of the ship you want in a review. I'll count them up, and give the results next chapter. I'll wait a few days for everyone, so it'd be a little fairer.**

 **Now, without further a doo-doo,**

 **Enjoy!**

Teams JNPR, RWBY, and Sans sat at a table eating their lunches. Yang was currently being fed small foods that were shot at her by Nora while everyone else ate their food in a more civilized manner. With the exception of Sans, who ate a bowl full of something drowned in ketchup with a spork. No one threw up at the sight, since they were used to it by now.

Ruby slammed a large white binder filled with papers onto the table. "Sisters, friends, Weiss," She called while gesturing to everyone. Her actions earned a small "Hey" from a certain white haired heiress. "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream!" Ruby continued, one could almost hear the inspirational trumpets playing.

"This should be good." Yang whispered to Blake.

"A dream that one day we would come together as a team and have the most fun anyone has ever had, EVER!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss suddenly asked.

"I am not a crook." Ruby quickly retorted before continuing. "I think we should kick this semester off with a BANG!" She pumped her fist into the air.

"I always start my semester off with a _YANG_! Eh, anyone?" Yang punned and then looked for approval.

Sans chuckled at the joke. "I gotta admit, that pun was _Sans-_ sational." He grinned.

"This guy gets it!" Yang gave him a high-five with a grin of her own. The team groaned at the two's antics. An apple was thrown at Yang's head, but Sans caught it and took a bite.

"Our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow, which is why I have taken it upon myself to schedule activities for us today!" Ruby finished with a smile.

"I don't know whether to be proud, or scared of what you have in store." Weiss commented. Yang growled and threw an apple in rebuttal to the one thrown at her.

"I don't know…I might sit this one out." Blake spoke, sounding unsure.

"Well, whether we are sitting out or not, I think however we spend this last day should be done as a team." Weiss stated. She stood out of her seat and placed a hand on her chest. "I for one, think that-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as she was suddenly struck in the face with a pie that was thrown. Everyone turned to Nora, who whistled innocently.

LINE BREAK

Sans wasn't sure how it exactly had come to this, but he didn't really care. He had always taken things in stride anyway.

He was currently standing in front of a bunch of stacked tables with his hands jammed into his pockets as 8 teens stood in front of him.

"Why didn't you join me Sans?! We could have lived like royalty, like GODS!" Ruby yelled at him. Sans shrugged as he grinned at her.

"It wouldn't have really been fair of me to pick a side. Besides…" His eyes turned black as his grin stretched wider. "It's easier for me to just take the throne for myself." Ruby grimaced and then looked to team JNPR.

"As much as it pains me to say this, we must work together." She spoke gravely. Pyrrha nodded.

"Yes, let us call a truce to defeat a common enemy." She agreed. Ruby stepped up on a table and pointed at Sans.

"Brothers and sisters, we must settle our differences! Because only together, will we be able to defeat the Dark King!" She finished her speech, inspiring the hearts of all those around her. "CHARGE!" She yelled as they all ran forward with their own food weapon of some sort.

Sans eye glowed blue as he tilted his chin up slightly and various food items around him began to float. He then launched them at the teens before him as they struggled to defend themselves. It was easier to dispatch Jaune as he was out with only three watermelons. The others put up more of a fight as they trudged forward. Sans shrugged as he armed himself with two breadsticks coated in his energy and engaged in combat with all of them.

Sans fought against Pyrrha and Blake first. They were both rather experienced in the art of the breadstick, and it showed as they battled him to a semi stalemate. Sans grinned a little wider though as he kicked through Blake's weapon and into her stomach, sending her away. He then appeared behind Pyrrha and hit her from the back with his stick.

…

Wait that sounded wrong on so many levels. Maybe that's just _my_ mind… _anyway…_

Next up on the battle list was Yang as she fought against Sans one-on-one for a moment. She swung her turkey gloves at him in numerous combos but he either parried or dodged all of her strikes. She then overextended on a straight right punch that Sans dodged with ease. What scared her was when she saw his hand begin to glow a blue flame as he moved it toward her in what seemed like slow motion. She was instantly reminded of their previous fight as her instincts kicked in. She used her legs to jump back faster than he could reach her, which shouldn't have been possible in her position, and she broke several tables in the process. Sans smirked as he saw that.

'She's learning.' He inwardly chuckled as he dodged a celery stick. He then turned to his next opponents, Nora and Ren. Nora had created a makeshift hammer using a pole and a watermelon and swung at Sans's head with it. He leaned back to dodge, and then back flipped to dodge a sweep of the legs by Nora. When he landed on his feet he darted towards Ren, dodging another hammer attack in the process. Sans clashed with Ren a few times before using one of his breadsticks to sweep the boy's legs, and then the other was used to knock him down and out.

Nora was not pleased with this.

She, along with Yang, Ruby and Weiss all began to attack Sans in unison. His eye flashed yellow as he summoned a dozen chicken bones to attack them with as they began to frantically defend themselves. As they had their hands full with that, he disappeared from their view. He reappeared behind Yang and wrapped his arms around her unsuspecting waist.

With a grin and a twinkle in his eye he lifted her into the air. "GEEEEEETT," He began before slamming her into the ground headfirst in a suplex fashion. "DUNKED OOONN!" He finished. The power of the slam caused a shockwave to be heard around the lunchroom. Yang's head was stuck in the floorboards as her legs fell down limply after standing taut for a moment.

Ruby along with Nora then charged him as his eye glowed blue and he coated his breadsticks in a familiar blue. Ruby used various food items around her to fling at Sans while Nora swung her watermelon at him like a pro. They hadn't made any progress, until Weiss broke a bottle of ketchup, causing its contents to spill over the floor. Sans slipped on the unexpected hazard, and Nora took that opportunity to knock one of his breadsticks away and poised herself to finish him off as he fell. He didn't give her the chance though as he stopped his fall with telekinesis and moved himself out of harm's way.

The girls gritted their teeth at the unfairness that was Sans. He grinned as he winked at them. His expression then changed as he took on a more serious look. He then disappeared and reappeared in front of Weiss. She was startled as she was suddenly staring into the eyes of a Gaster Blaster. She jumped and took a shaky step back as she directed her attention to Sans, who sat on top of the Skull. He was resting his head on his fist as his eyes bore into her.

"Weiss Schnee. You are charged with the murder of perfectly good ketchup. How do you plead?" He asked in a serious tone. Weiss's friends could only watch the events unfold due to their own fear.

"Not guilty by reason of you're a jerk!" She yelled at him. Sans let a maniacal grin stretch across his face at his next words.

"Guilty," As he uttered the word the Gaster Blaster opened its mouth and a torrent of ketchup spilled out of it and carried Weiss into a wall.

"WEISS!" Ruby screamed as she clutched her friend, who was covered in ketchup. Her eyes were closed and she didn't speak. "NOOOOO!" Ruby cried. She then attempted to storm at Sans but was stopped by Pyrrha.

"Wait, Ruby!" She called. Ruby turned to her surprised.

"What? Pyrrha? You're alive!"

"Yes, and so is Yang, but that's not important now, I have a plan."

Nora battled Sans by her lonesome as he merely toyed with her. Her breaths became more ragged and labored as time went on. After a particularly heavy swing that connected with the floor instead of her designated target, which Sans assumed was him, he decided to end it.

"This has been fun, but I'm afraid I've got to stop this here. I've got my own kingdom to rule and all that, you know how it goes." He spoke nonchalantly. He then picked up numerous watermelons and dumped them on her with his telekinesis. He then turned to the only two left.

"Go! Don't let our comrade's sacrifices be in vain!" Pyrrha shouted. She then picked up a few dozen soda cans with her polarity and flung them at Sans. His eye glowed yellow as he summoned chicken bones to match her onslaught. Ruby then sped around in his corner of vision as he flung some bones at her as well.

"C'mon guys! You gotta know by now that things like this won't work on me!" Sans called out to them as he started to overtake them with his chicken bones. Pyrrha smirked at him, much to his confusion.

"We know! That's why we planned ahead!" Pyrrha yelled at him. Sans eyes widened as he stopped pelting them with bones and turned around to see Yang coming towards him with a pie in hand and at a dangerous pace.

"Yang?!" He questioned in shock.

"It's payback time Sans!" She grinned.

FLASH BACK

" _I've been analyzing how Sans fights, and I witnessed one flaw in his powers." Pyrrha revealed to Ruby and Yang._

" _Really, what is it?" The girl asked, eager to know. Pyrrha pointed to her eye._

" _It's his eye. His eye changes from yellow to blue when he fights. Yellow is for bones, blue is for telekinesis, which is his most difficult power to get around." Pyrrha explained, earning a nod from Ruby and Yang. "He doesn't use the powers at the same time and when he switches there is a two second delay." She finished._

" _Two seconds isn't a lot of time." Yang argued. Pyrrha nodded gravely._

" _It might not be much, but it's all we have." She spoke. "Here's our plan, I'll grab Sans's attention first with my polarity, which will prompt him to use his bones, as they will be easier for him to attack us with. Once he's distracted, Yang will sneak up behind him and finish him off once and for all with this." She presented a pie._

" _Wait, why aren't I the one who gets to hit him with the pie?" Ruby questioned. "I'm one of the only ones almost on par with his speed."_

 _Pyrrha nodded. "Yes, but you said it yourself Ruby, Sans is faster than you, and he'll know that you're coming. With Yang we'll have the element of surprise." She reasoned._

" _But Sans is WAY faster than me, he'll just move out of the way, or even find time to use his telekinesis." Yang spoke._

" _Yeah, but,"_

FLASH BACK END

Sans turned off his yellow eye as Yang approached. "Darn, I won't have enough time!" He yelled. He made to move out of the way but

" _That's where Ruby comes in."_

Ruby had stayed low and grabbed his waist before he could dash away, keeping him rooted to the spot. Sans couldn't really overpower her due to his surpise.

"YANG DO IT NOW!" Ruby yelled. Yang eyes glowed red as she jumped into the air and reared her arm with the pie back. Sans had managed to free one of his hands and pointed it into Yang's direction.

But it was too late

"RRRRRAAAAHHH!" Yang yelled as she forced the pie into Sans's face. A massive shockwave occurred from the successful attack and Sans fell down onto his back, defeated. Yang and Ruby stood over Sans as he lied on the ground with the pie on his face, and only muttered a small and muffled "Ow".

"THE KINGDOM IS OURS ONCE MORE!" Yang yelled while dramatically raising her fist. Ruby joined her in the action.

"THE DARK KING HAS BEEN DEFEATED!" As Ruby yelled this, everyone began to cheer at their victory. It was a short lived victory however, as Ms. Goodwitch soon walked in with an angry expression. Without saying anything, she fixed all of the tables and chairs and arranged the entire room to how it once was.

"Children, don't play with your food." She growled out while fixing her glasses.

LINE BREAK

In a dark and gray warehouse Torchwick stood by his lonesome until two slightly battered teens walked through the door.

"Whoa! What happened to you two?" Torchwick threw his arms around their shoulders and laughed as he saw the two.

"None of your business." Emerald growled out as she pushed him off.

Torchwick then peeked at a piece of paper that he nabbed from Emerald. She looked at him in shock.

"I'm a professional darling, you could pay attention and learn a thing or two." She frowned at him. "What I want to know is why you two were here?" He asked.

"She told you, it's none of your business." Mercury spoke up.

"Why if I could I would just take you brats and-" He was cut off by a new voice. This voice belonged to a black haired woman in a red dress. This was Cinder.

"And do what, Roman?" She asked.

"Totally not kill them or anything like that, heh heh." Roman defended himself, getting flustered.

"I should ask why you two disobeyed me and went after the Tuckson by yourself. You were told not to dirty your hands while in Vale." Cinder turned to the two teens.

"Well, uh, you see, we didn't _get_ to dirty our hands exactly. We were beaten." Emerald spoke, growing quiet near the end. Cinder's eyes widened.

"Surely not by Tuckson?" She inquired. Mercury shook his head.

"No, it was a teen. He told us his name was Sans. He had silver hair, a blue jacket, black shorts, and…flip flops." Mercury blushed. Cinder rose an eyebrow at that but didn't address it.

"And he defeated the both of you?" She chose to ask instead.

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if Torchwick had done something sooner! It was _his_ job!" Emerald defended.

"Hey, I've been a little _busy_ okay?" He said, gesturing to all the boxes around him. "Also, might I add that I _still_ don't know what you need with all of this dust!?" He spoke loudly.

"Roman, you will know it due time. For now though, we are done with dust. As well as the minor setback that the rat will cause." She then turned to the two teens. "While it is…troubling that someone defeated you single-handedly…you may consider yourselves lucky that I myself didn't punish you for disobeying me." Cinder's eyes flashed dangerously at them. They nodded fearfully as she walked away to think.

'Now…exactly _who_ , is this Sans?'

 **A/N: DOOOOONNNE! OH MY GOODNESS THAT WAS DIFFICULT! I'm sorta proud with this scene I created. I was basically spit balling the entire time. NONE of that was planned. I just rolled with it.**

 **That last part with Cinder was mainly because you guys were asking for it. But it** _ **does**_ **also finally give the main antagonist some screen time.**

 **Questions, comments, concerns can be PM'd to me or reviewed. My eyes are hurting again so I'll stop writing now.**

 **Buh-bye!**


	8. A GIANT ROBOT

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the SUPER long wait. I know I said a "few days" but that turned into about two weeks. I was getting ready to get back to school. My mom insisted that I do so. Telling her "No, I want to write fanfiction" would be the same as saying "Yes mother, I** _ **do**_ **have a death wish". Yah get how messed up that is? Anyway, I started writing this fanfic late at night because I felt that you guys shouldn't wait any longer.**

 **I should also note that writing fanfiction is about to get extremely hard to do after the 6** **th** **of September. That's when my American high school year starts. So, chapters won't be updated as often as they have been.**

 **Well, I suppose I should address reviews now. Sorry if I don't answer yours.**

 **Lazy Author with writers block:** **That is one of the single best ideas I've ever heard. Whoa, that would be such an AWESOME twist! I kinda want to do that now…**

 **Should I? We could do a mini vote on that. Should Cinder be Chara? If enough people like the idea I'll find some excuse to make it true.**

 **yaoiprincess101:** **It's not a problem, though it should be noted that whatever the chapter entails corresponds with what episode I'm on.**

 **King Joker:** **I'm not sure how I would go about doing that, it seems rather perplexing. I could give it a try later on though.**

 **FionaXC:** **Aw, your review was so simple, yet it made me smile so much when I first saw it.**

 **Guest(?):** **There was a particular one of you that sent me music tracks. They don't work for me, as in, I copy and paste the thing into the URL and nothing comes up. Apologies.**

 **Guest(?):** **One of you pointed out an accidental joke I made, and I only have to say whoa. And good eye by the way.**

 **I think that's enough of those for the time being, apologies if you had a question that I didn't get to. I promise to address it at a later date. I merely skimmed the reviews that I received when I wrote this.**

 **I also saw that people were surprised that I winged that last chapter. I did that because the other version didn't save, so I settled on spit balling it. But I've always winged stories. ALL of my stories are either a hit or a miss based on an idea that popped into my weird head. THIS story was spit balled, but you all liked it so much so I kept it going.**

 **My procedure for writing chapters is I first watch the episode, and then shove Sans in there. Sometimes I differ from original plots but eh.**

 **While we're on that subject, I would like to reveal the winner of the ship for Sans based on your votes. Drum roll please.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **YANG! It was pretty close. The score was 8 to 7 in Yang's favor. I'd also like to thank** **EChurch** **for coming up with the ship name "Burning Bones". I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna use it. Apologies to those who wanted to see him shipped with Ruby, or who didn't want to see him shipped at all (I think there were about 5 of you, to my knowledge)**

 **Anyway, I've held you up long enough. So, without further a doo-doo,**

 **Enjoy!**

Teams JNPR, RWBY, and Sans sat in the library doing various activities. RWBY busied themselves with a board game while Pyrrha and Ren read books while Jaune read a comic and Nora slept. Sans sat at the table with JNPR seeing as they had extra room. He wore his headphones as he idly read a novel.

Pyrrha took away Jaune's comic, and gave him a more educational book that she felt he should read. Jaune sighed and propped his head on his hand, and scanned the room. His eyes eventually fell on Sans, and he decided he had nothing else better to do than start up a conversation.

"Hey, Sans." He called over to the boy across from him. Sans looked up from his book and took off his headphones.

"Yah say something Jaune?" He lazily grinned over at the blonde.

"I've got a question."

"Shoot,"

"How do you do that thing that makes your eyes disappear, and then gives everybody that weird feeling?" Jaune asked. The rest of his team was curious also as they subtly turned their attention to Sans.

"Huh? Oh wait, yah mean _this_?" As the finally word left his mouth, his eyes disappeared and everyone at the table felt a chill run down their spine. Nora even woke up from her slumber. As soon as the moment appeared though, it vanished and Sans eyes returned to normal.

"Y-yeah, _that_ ," Jaune answered, shaking off the feeling. Ren took that moment to turn a page in his book, before Nora fell asleep on one of the pages again.

"I don't think a demonstration was necessary." Pyrrha spoke up. Sans glanced at her with his regular grin.

"Maybe it wasn't, but it was fun." He chuckled. "That's basically me flexing a muscle, to answer yah question. That's my semblance." He said looking back at Jaune.

"What about that feeling?" Jaune asked a second question. Sans shrugged.

"Well, I think that feeling is called 'killing intent'. Yer mind understands that I have the potential to kill you, even if that's not what I wanna do." He explained. "I think that's how it goes, but I dunno."

"Huh, that's interesting." Jaune put a hand to his chin. "Another question I have is how do you get to places so fast?" Jaune asked again.

"Yer asking a lot of questions, yah know? I take shortcuts." He answered Jaune's question.

"Can you take me to one sometime?" Jaune asked hopefully. Sans nodded and put his headphones back on.

"Sure," The conversation ended after that. Jaune sighed and looked for something else to do. The game Weiss was playing looked interesting. He stood and walked over to their table.

"Hey, can I play?" He asked them.

"Sorry, but we already have 4 players." Ruby told him.

"Besides, this game requires a level of tactical cunning that I _seriously_ doubt you possess." Weiss spoke with an air of "I'm better than you".

"You attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago." Yang chimed in, causing a growl to erupt from the white haired heiress.

"Bring it on Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I've been told I'm a natural born leader!" Jaune stuck out his chest some with pride.

"Who told you that, your mom?"

"A-and Pyrrha," Pyrrha waved in their direction as she heard her name being said. "C'mon, let me just play your hand for a turn!" He pleaded.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo." She stated.

"You've trusted me with _way_ more important stuff before." He defended himself. "I mean, you told us all that Blake here is secretly a f-" He was interrupted by Pyrrha appearing and slapping a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"A fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect," She stated hurriedly with a nervous smile. Jaune had the decency to give an apologetic chuckle as he remembered they weren't alone in the library.

"Right, um, well, enjoy your game ladies." Jaune bowed. Sun chose that moment to appear at the table with his blue haired friend.

"Hi Blake, Yang, Ruby, Ice Queen," Sun greeted the girls.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss wondered aloud. She was ignored though as Sun continued speaking.

"I never got the chance to introduce you to my good friend Neptune." Neptune raised a confused brow at them.

"Aren't libraries for reading?" He asked, earning a distant "Thank you!" from Ren.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun chastised the boy.

"Hey, _intellectual_ ," Neptune defended himself.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked, strangely interested in the newcomer.

"I'm from Haven." He walked over to her seat. "I don't believe I caught your name, Snow Angel."

"I'm Weiss." She introduced herself, much to Jaune's chagrin as he noticed that Neptune's flirtation advances were succeeding.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Neptune greeted her. On the other side of the table Sun addressed Blake.

"I never took you for the board game playing type, can I join?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm not. You can take my hand. See you guys later." Blake quickly left the table after she mumbled those words. Everyone in the room stared at her retreating form in surprise, not having much to say. Nora took this moment to fill the silence with a comment.

"Women,"

LINE BREAK

Sans lied awake in his dorm as he stared at the ceiling from his bed. His hands were behind his head and his legs were crossed as he found himself absorbed in his thoughts.

'Looks like it'll be another sleepless night for me, stinking nightmares…' He sighed. This was one of the rare times where one could find Sans's grin not present on his face. In its place was a rather downcast expression.

'I still don't even know why I'm here, or if I can even get back to home, or if there even _is_ a home to get back to.' He looked up to the ceiling, a grin made its way back onto his face. 'The girls are planning somethin'. I can feel it. It might have somethin' to do with that fight at the docks, and that Torchwick guy.' He mused. His grin fell from his face, an irritated expression now present. 'Somebody's here that ain't supposed to be.' He looked to his door. 'They had better not try to kill anybody; I really don't wanna have to deal with that right now.'

Sans reached into his pillow and pulled out a tattered red scarf. 'I'm not really sure how this came with me, but I'm glad it did.' He grinned and brought the scarf closer to his face. 'It still has his scent, not that he had much of one anyway, being a skeleton and all.' He chuckled a bit.

'He always did smell like frozen spaghetti.'

LINE BREAK

The next school day for Sans moved incredibly slowly. Not that he paid any attention to his teachers on a regular basis, but it seemed even harder to do so today. His classes seemed to drag on until the end of the day when he finally was released to do as he pleased.

'Man, today was such a drag, more than usual. I should probably go restock on my ketchup. That always cheers me up.' He grinned a little wider at the thought as he set out to do just that. He knew just the guy to go to.

LINE BREAK

Yang and Neptune arrived at Junior's club and were currently asking him a series of questions as he stood behind the counter of the bar portion of his club. Though, the answers they received were less than favorable by Yang's standards.

"You know I don't like being lied to, Junior." Yang spoke as she placed her hands on the counter in an intimidating manner. "We'll have a problem on our hands if you aren't telling me the truth."

"I already told you what I know!" Junior defended himself. "Torchwick paid me so he could borrow some of my guys, then he told me he wasn't satisfied, which I can UNDERSTAND!" He addressed the last bit of his sentence to his men, making them attempt to busy themselves with something.

"And while you're here, can you work your magic and get rid of this guy over here? He's just been drinking up all of my ketchup and he hasn't left yet." Junior jabbed a thumb to the other end of the counter with an irritated expression.

"What?" Neptune and Yang asked in surprise. They looked to the end of the table and saw Sans sitting on a stool and drinking from a bottle of ketchup with a few empty ones around him. He was currently drinking from his fourth bottle. Yang decided to walk over and confront him.

"Sans? What are you doing here?" She asked him, doing nothing to keep her surprise from her voice. Sans slowly turned his head to look at her with half lidded eyes and a lazy grin.

"Sup, Yang? I heard yah come in, made a boom that yah did." He spoke almost sleepily.

"You sure you should be drinking that much ketchup?" Neptune asked him, looking queasy.

"Yah see people drinkin' alcohol all the time…and _they're_ fine." Sans reasoned.

"No they're not, those people are called alcoholics." Neptune informed him. Sans's grin shifted a bit into a half smirk.

"Well…I'm not an alcoholic am I?" He asked back. Yang sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Sans-" She was cut off by her scroll sending her a mass call.

"Hello, anyone?!" Blake's voice came in. She sounded as though she were in motion. We are being pursued at the moment and-" Blake's voice was cut off by another.

"HEEEELLP!" Sun yelled over her voice. Yang shared a look with Neptune before turning back to Sans.

"Sorry, but me and Neptune have gotta go, Sans." Yang spoke hurriedly.

"Sounds like it," Sans replied as he turned away from them and went back to his bottle. This only surprised Yang a small bit. She half expected him to demand to accompany them, or at least ask what was going on, but Sans didn't seem to care. Then again, this _was_ Sans they were talking about. So with a nod she sprinted out of the building with Neptune in tow. They were soon gone.

"Hey, Junior, let me get another bottle of this stuff." Sans waved the empty bottle at Junior, making the man sigh as he retrieved another for him. He returned after a few moments with a new bottle and he handed it to the silver haired boy.

"Dude, you're gonna run me out of ketchup at this rate. Aren't you gonna pay for at least _one_ bottle?" Junior asked. Sans graced him with a sidelong glance.

"I seem ta' recall savin' yer life once, and I also recall yah sayin' that yah owe me one. So I asked for all the ketchup I want." Sans chugged from the bottle after he finished speaking.

"If I'd known that you literally _drank_ ketchup I would have never made that promise." Junior grunted in irritation. He then looked at Sans in slight concern. "Are you sure you can drink that much ketchup without, yah know, _dying_?"

"It'll take a lot more, than five bottles of ketchup ta' kill me." Sans grinned at Junior as he set the bottle down.

"Yeah, it'd probably take _seven_ bottles," Junior laughed, prompting Sans to laugh alongside him. "But still, this is more than you usually drink, is something wrong with yah?" Sans expression drooped a bit but still held his grin.

"Thanks for askin', but I don't feel like talkin' about it…maybe the next time I come here I'll take yah up on that offer." Sans began to chug the bottle once more. Junior let out a groan at the teen's words.

"Ugh, that means you'll be coming back here _again_?" Sans only chuckled.

"Ah shuddup, you know yah love my company."

LINE BREAK

Team RWBY was currently battling the giant robot that Torchwick resided in. They had made great progress in their fight with it, taking off one of its arms, but it was still difficult to completely subdue, and they were beginning to tire.

Yang had managed to sneak up behind the mechanical monstrosity and was now currently unleashing a torrent of blows onto its back. The single remaining arm of the robot was unable to reach her, so Torchwick decided to improvise. Using the thrusters on the robot he flew backwards, smashing Yang's body through a couple pillars in the process. He stopped on a particularly sturdy pillar and turned around to face Yang as she peeled off the pillar and fell. Torchwick's intention was to strike her through the pillar with the robot's fist before she had the chance to fall to the ground.

Right before the fist connected with her she felt familiar arms wrap around her person, before she felt her body being quickly moved through the air. She was then set down in front of her team, who wore surprised expressions. Slightly disoriented, she turned to view who her savior was, though she was pretty sure she knew already.

"Sans?! What are you doing here?! How did you get here so fast?!" Ruby asked in alarm. Sans merely chuckled a bit as he wobbled slightly.

"Heya, Team RWBY, are you guys gonna," He sucked in a sharp and seemingly unwanted intake of breath, before letting out a burp that he covered with a fist. "Are you guys gonna make a habit, outta gettin' into trouble?" He asked. Blake took notice of his slightly impaired speech and his wobbly state.

"Are you alright to be out here?" She asked, concerned for him. He waved her off with a hand before turning back to the giant robot.

"I'm fine; I dunno what's goin' on though. Why're yah fightin' a robot?"

"Uh, well, Torchwick is inside of that thing." Yang said as though that explained everything.

"Well, that's a good enough reason, I guess." Sans let out another burp and grinned at the robot. "Yah know, if I was still nine years old, I'd be geekin' out, right now." He spoke. Weiss frowned at the robot.

"Why isn't he attacking us right now?" She asked. Torchwick seemed content with answering her himself.

"I'm a villain, Ice Queen, not a jackass." He spoke from within the robot, his voice slightly distorted. Sans suddenly snapped his fingers and grinned wide.

"Aw man, I just had an, _awesome_ idea…I've always wanted to see somethin' like this." He turned his body halfway to look at the girls. "Trust me, you guys, are gonna, _love_ this." He let out another burp before turning his eyes black. He turned back to Torchwick as a blue iris formed in his eye.

The head of the Gaster Blaster appeared first, and its eyes glowed blue. He then took one of his hands out of his pockets and then stuck it out towards the Gaster Blaster. His iris turned yellow as skeletal arms with 4 clawed fingers appeared next, followed by a ribcage, clawed legs, and a long spiky tail at the end of it. Sans's iris turned blue as he coated the creation in blue energy.

"Heh heh heh, I'm thinkin', 'bout callin' 'im 'GB', what'cha think?" He tilted his head back to look at Team RWBY's expressions. They were mostly that of awe and disbelief. He chuckled at them, before burping and turning back to Torchwick.

"Alright, GB, let's do this." He shoved his hand forward, and GB moved accordingly. GB's arms and legs bounded it across the ground as though it was moving of its own accord. Torchwick decided that now was as good a time as any to spring into action as he fired multiple missiles at GB and began to charge at the skeletal creation. GB tanked the missiles for the most part, as they only made it pause for a moment before it charged again. It met with Torchwick as the two began to clash.

"This is just…" Weiss began as she stared at the scene before her.

"Unbelievable…" Ruby finished for her as everyone else nodded in agreement.

Torchwick and GB were still battling as Torchwick used missiles and his remaining arm while GB only clawed at him. One particular swipe of GB's claws took off the giant robot's remaining arm. Sans grinned wider at the sight.

"Got yah," He spoke as GB opened its maw. A blue ball of condensed energy formed that quickly shot off towards the robot as a beam of unleashed power that tore through the metal easily. Torchwick's robot was soon destroyed as he tumbled out of it and to the ground.

Team RWBY took that chance to fire off rounds of dust at him from where he struggled to quickly get off of the ground. The attacks met his location, causing a cloud of smoke to rise after an explosion. When the dust cleared a girl with pink and black hair stood in front of the man, revealing that she stopped the attack with her pink umbrella.

"Thanks for the assist Neo." He spoke to the girl before turning his attention back to his adversaries. "While it's certainly been fun battling with you I do believe it's about time I take my leave. Neo, if you will." He tipped his hat to everyone as Yang charged at them with a fist raised. She attacked them, but they fell to pieces much like glass would, indicating that they escaped via illusion.

"Well, it looks like he got a new henchman." Yang grunted with a frown. Weiss came up behind her.

"Yes, it seems she really made our plans _fall apart_." She smiled at her own pun, but the rest of her team groaned at her. "What? I thought the situation called for one." She defended herself.

"There's a time and a place Weiss." Yang told her as she walked away.

"Was this not it?"

"No, it just wasn't good."

"At least yah tried." Sans spoke up as he placed a hand on her shoulder. GB was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah yes, Sans, would you mind telling me WHAT IN REMNANT WAS THAT?" Weiss asked/yelled.

"Yeah, because THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ruby gushed.

"Yeah, that was pretty freaking cool." Yang agreed.

"It was certainly interesting." Blake quietly decided to add in her opinion. Weiss sighed.

"Yes, it was quite the awe inspiring technique but what was it? And how did you know we were here for that matter?"

"Well, I found you guys, from all the noise you were makin'." He burped; he looked a little green at the moment.

"Are you alright there Sans?" Ruby asked him. Sans pulled out a brown bag from his pocket.

"Not really, all that jostlin' around, didn't seem like it was a good-" He then cut himself off as he vomited into the bag, much to the disgust of the girls.

"Ugh, I knew I should'a stopped at six bottles, but I just _had_ to go for lucky number seven." Sans groaned.

"I _told_ you that drinking all of that ketchup was a terrible idea!" Yang said. Sans put a hand to his stomach as he gave her a weak grin.

"…seems like, you were right. Can we just go back, to the school now?"

 **A/N: Not dead guys. It seems that during my time of writing this fanfiction some of you all have become impatient, and can't wait for updates. So, maybe I should lower your expectations, that way you guys would be SUPER happy when I decide to update two chapters in rapid succession.**

 **Not exactly** _ **proud**_ **of the chapter here, but it's something at least. I'm not exactly well versed in either of these franchises but for some reason I had the psychotic idea to write a fanfiction with** _ **both**_ **of them. *sigh***

 **How'd you like GB? I decided to put him in there last minute. It's every 9 year old boy's dream to see a giant robot fighting a giant monster. Well, it was my dream at least.**

 **Anyway, tell me how much you hated the chapter and how awful it was in a review or PM. Jk, just tell me what you thought about it.**

 **I can't really think of anything else to say at this time, I stayed up a while doing this. So I guess that's all.**

 **Buh-bye!**


	9. Warning

**A/N: HEY, look at me! Totally alive and everything!**

 **Alright look, before you guys decide to throw anything, I want you to hear me out.**

 **Life sucks right? I'm sure we are all aware. It's been REAL hard to juggle things in my normal life not including fanfiction. I started to feel obligated and lose interest after a while. Hell, I didn't even check the messages you guys sent me. While I do love you all and appreciate how you haven't given up on me yet, it was just crushing me to look at them earlier today.**

 **I hate letting people down.**

 **But I had lost my groove from being inactive for so long. So, it's gonna be kinda hard to get it back you know?**

 **I think I'm rambling, cuz when I look back at the paragraph above I don't understand what I was trying to say…It's hard to get my thoughts in order…**

 **Any who, I'm gonna try my best to update ALL of my stories, and not just this one, so be on the lookout for that too.**

 **I would reply to some of the reviews I received, but there's a WHOLE LOT and I'm running out of time.**

 **Anyway, I won't bore you any longer. So without further a doo-doo,**

 **Enjoy!**

Sans lazed around in his bathroom mirror wearing only his shorts as he shook off the last of the small 'hangover' that he experienced. He realized that he was late to class, but he didn't care,

'I never thought that you could have too much of something so wonderful.' Sans sighed. 'This human body has such limitations.' He clenched his fist and stared at it for moment. 'Even so, human bodies were built to push pass limitations. I'm able to become stronger than I was as a skeleton.' He grinned to himself as he flexed a muscle in his arm.

Sans then frowned again and dropped his grin. 'I'm still no closer to finding out why I'm here than I was when I first showed up.' He put on one of his many basic white shirts, and his new pair of flip flops. 'It's not like I ain't been searching around for answers, but that ain't as easy as it seems, especially since now I'm in a school, a weird one at that.' He slipped on his jacket and stuffed his hands into the pockets as he exited his dorm room.

'Eh, I ain't in a rush though.'

LINE BREAK

Pyrrha let out a breath after she had just defeated Cardin's team. She had decided to take Sans' idea when she battled the lot of them. She had been looking to spar with him ever since witnessing his fight with team RWBY. They had that food fight, but she didn't really think that counted as a spar, since they were mostly playing around (that was debatable in Yang's case near the end). Her attempts at asking him never went very well though…

FLASH BACK START

 _Sans had been wandering around the Beacon, seemingly aimlessly when Pyrrha approached. She had a slightly hopeful look on her face as she proposed her offer._

" _Sans, would you care to indulge me in a spar?"_

" _Nah I'm good."_

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Her first attempt didn't seem to work, so she had decided to go for a more, subtle, approach._

 _Pyrrha caught up to Sans after their class with Professor Port ended. He grinned as he turned to her in greeting._

" _Yo, yah need somethin' Pyrrha?" He asked. She smiled as she proposed her question._

" _Yes, I've been struggling with training lately and was wondering if you could assist me in a session after school?"_

" _Isn't that what your teammates are for?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "You and Jaune get along pretty well, he could help." Pyrrha blushed a bit at that, before closing her eyes and shaking her head._

" _Well, yes, but-" She cut herself off as she noticed he was gone._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Okay, this was getting a little frustrating, but her next plan was foolproof! She grinned as she set up her trap._

 _She had left a bottle of ketchup in a clearing with a small fan next to it to blow the scent into the air. She hid in a nearby bush while going over her plan._

" _Alright, I'll use the ketchup to lure Sans into this clearing used for training. When he shows up, as I know he will, I will emerge from my hiding spot and demand a serious sparring session from him. I will initiate it, forcing him to defend himself until he fights back. It may be a little extreme, but such things have become necessary." She let out a round of near-crazed laughter._

" _ **So whatcha over here plottin'?**_ _" A voice sounded from behind her. Take a wild guess._

 _Needless to say, the shriek that erupted from Pyrrha after that could be heard from all over beacon._

" _OH NO! Jaune's in trouble! C'mon guys we gotta save him!"_

" _THAT WASN'T ME!"_

FLASH BACK END

Pyrrha admitted that she went a bit far with the last one, but she was getting a little desperate. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to test herself against Sans, even though she was sure that she would most likely lose should he decide to fight her. She couldn't quite help it.

"Well done Ms. Nikos, you should have no problem applying for the tournament." Ms. Goodwitch congratulated the girl, who only gave a nod and a small smile in acknowledgement. "Alright," Ms. Goodwitch continued. "We have time for one more sparring match, are there any volunteers?" She asked the class.

A gray-haired boy in the audience raised his hand. "I'll do it." He offered.

Ms. Goodwitch squinted at the boy then toward her scroll. "Ah yes, Mercury. Well then, let's find you an opponent."

"Actually," He began, causing the woman to look up from her scroll. "I want to fight her." He spoke, pointing towards Pyrrha.

"Me?" Pyrrha was a little surprised, but Ms. Goodwitch wasn't having any of it.

"Ms. Nikos has just finished a match, so I'm afraid that you must-" Pyrrha cut her off mid-statement though.

"I'm fine. I can go another round." She smiled politely. 'Unlike _some_ people, I actually accept requests from fellow students.' Pyrrha thought to herself only slightly bitterly.

Ms. Goodwitch sighed at the girl, but relented. "Very well then, you have five minutes to ready yourselves."

LINE BREAK

Mercury had been in the locker room 'getting himself ready'. This involved putting on a duplicate of his shirt and…nothing else.

He had been about to leave, when he felt a disturbing presence. Mercury whirled around to find…nothing. He stared for a few seconds and then relaxed while letting out a hum. As he turned to leave he let out a small yelp when he saw that Sans blocked his path.

"Yo, heard you were about to fight Pyrrha huh?" Sans stared at him with a lopsided grin. Mercury couldn't quite bring himself to speak as he was too shocked at the mere presence of Sans.

'What's _he_ doing here?!' The boy internally yelled. Sans noticed his discomfort and grinned a little wider.

"Heh, what, didn't expect me to be a student?" He asked, before his expression dropped a little. "Alright listen, I ain't gonna beat around the bush, I can tell you and your little buddies have got somethin' planned. I'm pretty sure that green haired girl is with yah, and the two of you can't be dumb enough to start something on your own, so you must have a couple of more dudes with yah." Sans shrugged his shoulders in the 'what can you do?' position and closed his eyes.

"I ain't gonna outright just end all of you here, 'cause you'd already be dead if that was the case. You've got the option to quit while you're ahead, but it won't stay for long." Sans shoved his hands into his pockets and opened his eyelids to reveal completely black eyes. He started to omit an oppressive aura that caused Mercury to slightly wobble where he stood. The pressure increased to a point where it was a struggle for him just to stand.

"This is a message to the lot of yah. **You might not wanna continue down this road, 'cause you're not gonna like what's at the end of it.** "

 **A/N: Alright that's it for now.**

 **Sorry for such a short chapter, but it ain't quite easy to just jump into writing, it's kinda hard actually.**

 **Any who tell me how awful the story is via review or PM. You can also use those to rage at me about my absence.**

 **Can't think of anything else to say, so, until next time,**

 **Buh-bye!**


End file.
